Blue Beast of Konoha
by MikeJV37
Summary: During the Chuunin Exams Naruto fights Neji and is killed. A dying gift from Kyuubi will make Hinata a Legend. dark/power Hinata. Pairings determined later.
1. A Different Outcome

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 01: A Different Outcome

By: MikeJV37

-

----Chuunin Exams, Preliminaries, Match 7----

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga**

Hinata watched their names appear on the board and felt her stomach drop. She wanted say something, warn Naruto to be careful, but afraid to act, she just hoped with all her heart her Naruto-kun could win. He'd overcome better opponents before, she'd heard the stories, many from Naruto himself from 1 of the hiding spots she had all over Konoha where Naruto frequently went. Not even a minute into the match she heard Sakura ask Kakashi about Neji's fighting style and how he was hurting Naruto if he wasn't even hitting him. She was amazed when Kakashi answered her questions with a basic descrition of the Gentle Fist style. '_Why does Naruto-kun like her so much, all she does is hit him and insult him. She doesn't deserve to be with Naruto-kun.... she doesn't even have a chest._' Hinata thought and hunched forward a little more, her over-sized coat hiding her body. Glancng to her sides to be sure no one as watching her, she activated her Byakuugan and her heart skipped a beat as her stomach twisted into a knot. Although Neji had landed more blows and was basically in control of the fight, Naruto had been taunting him since their names first appeared on the board, and over the last few minutes had brought her normally emotionless cousin to a near rage because he refused to give up, was a superior shinobi, and worst of all, he'd been mocking Neji's belief that everything was fated to happen, even mentioning her as his example. Then to her great surprise, and joy, Naruto stood up for her and told Neji flat out that she wasn't weak, that she was a 100 times the person Neji would ever be, and if Neji put down 1 of his friends again he'd beat Neji to within an inch of his life. As her heart was trying to break out of her chest she saw it, and everything slowed down to a crawl. She wanted to scream a warning to Kurenai, Kakashi, anyone, but she froze up.... and that would cost not only her, but Naruto, dearly.

Before anyone could react, with no warning, Neji lunged at Naruto, covering the 8' between them in the blink of an eye and struck Naruto's chest with everything he had.... and blew away most of Naruto's heart. "You're dead." He said coldly, smiled at Naruto and turned to walk away.

Hinata saw Naruto cough up a lot of bood then collapsed backward. she saw his life slipping away and screamed from the very depths of her soul.

Everyone in the Arena froze and turned to look at Hinata, the Jounin and even Sarutobi had never in their lives heard anything even close to it, the Sound nin were even awed.

Within the deepest depths of Hinata's mind, something snapped. Whithout an instant of hesitation she leapt of over the rail to the floor, did a single roll forward to negate the impact, ran to Naruto's side at top speed and threw herself on top of him, tears pouring from her eyes as she pleaded with him not to die, literally screaming in his face she loved him and didn't want to live without him. She didn't see every Leaf nin from the Sensei's to Sarutobi himself shushin into the ring, or 2 of them grab Neji to hold him. She also didn't see the red chakra surround them for a few seconds, she did however notice when the apparently dead Naruto wrapped his arms around her and bit her neck. She missed it, but the Jounin and Hokage surrounding them clearly saw Naruto's solid blood red eyes with vertical slit pupils.

A few seconds later he released Hinata from his arms and bite, threw her off him into Kurenai's arms and looked directly at Neji. "**Your death is fated Hyuuga scum....**" Naruto said in a dark voice filled with demonic power, then his eyes turned blue and his head fell back onto the ground with a thud.... Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi No Kitsune were dead.

Hinata, at the sight of her true love's dead body, had a total emotional breakdown in Kurenai's arms.

"I'll take her Hokage-sama." Kurenai said as she scooped up Hinata into her arms bridal style and carried her out of sight into the tunnels.

"His death was fated, he was worthless." Neji said coldly.

Kakashi spun around at almost unmatched speed and as he tore off his Hitai-ite, exposing a blazing Sharingan eye, pulled a kunai and lunged at Neji faster than everyone but Sarutobi could even follow. "LET ME GO, I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Kakashi roared, nearly in a blind rage, his kunai an inch from Neji's neck..

Sarutobi was straining to hold Kakashi back, luckily Gai and Asuma moved in and grabbed his arms, they were 2 of the few people there that knew why Kakashi was so mad.

Every leaf Genin, and most of the others, were both shocked and terrified at Kakashi's reaction, the leaf Genin had NEVER seen Kakashi like this. Even Neji was scared, his Byakuugan was still active and he hadn't even seen Kakashi move until he was directly in front of him.

"KAKASHI!" Sarutobi yelled in a rare display of anger, his chakra filled the arena, that stopped Kakashi.."I understand how you feel, but this is not the time or place.... please, pick up your hitai-ite, you may take his body, I will join you when I can to discuss what happened. Release Neji, it is unfortunate, but not against the rules. Everyone else clear the arena for the next match."

----2 Hours Later, Arena Morgue----

Hinata stood there, she'd of been in shock if she hadn't just been through the worse experience of her life. She'd been staring at his face almost since she came in. "I will love you until the end of time.... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." She said in a quiet respectful voice then leaned down and kissed his cold lips, removed his hitai-ite, holding it tightly in her left hand, then looked at the people in front of her as her face went dead.

"Hinata, I need to examine that mark on your neck.... you understand why we're concerned." Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama I do, but if anyone tries to surpress or remove Naruto-kun's dying gift to me I'll kill them." Hinata said in a dead voice.

Kurenai swallowed nervously, the Hinata before her wasn't the same girl she'd know the last 6 years. "Hinata-chan please, let us help...."

"Shut up bitch! If you or anyone else had been alert you could of saved Naruto-kun. I saw what Neji was about to do.... why didn't any of you?" Hinata said coldly, almost venomously.

Kurenai flinched, she could see it in Hinata's eyes, she'd lost virtually all her respect for her, and it broke her heart.

"I don't know you very well Anko-san, and you weren't present during the match so you still have my respect. Kakashi, you failed Naruto-kun as his Sensei.... however, you did try to avenge him and for that you also still have my respect. You too Hokage-sama, but you did loose some respect, but not all because Naruto-kun considered you family and you protected him, and as Hokage you can't get involved in a match, yet afterward you did come down. Except for Kurenai the rest of you are dead to me. Kurenai, you want to remain in my life and earn my respect and trust back.... I'll give you one chance to do it." Hinata said coldly went around the table to Kurenai, grabbed her shirt between her full breasts with her right hand and pulled her face down to her level.

Kurenai waved them back when Hinata grabbed her.

"You will train me to kill Neji.... or get out of my life forever." Hinata said coldly and twisted her hand, tightening Kurenai's clothes around her chest.

Kurenai started to say she couldn't do that, but stopped herself.

"I'll do it Hinata." Kakashi said as he took a step forward. "I've lost or failed everyone I ever cared about, and I just let the only son of my Sensei die. I failed as a Sensei, as a Jounin, as Minato-sensei's only living apprentice ... and as a man, I will not let that happen again, if you'll let me train you Hinata." Kakashi said sincerely.

Asuma and Gai looked down at the floor, they felt lower then worm shit for what happened.

Kurenai sighed almost submissively, she knew she was too soft hearted sometimes. "Hai, I'll do it Hinata.".

Hinata released her and nodded.

"What the Hell, I never liked those uptight assholes anyway. The only Hyuuga I ever heard good things about is you Hinata.... and I kinda liked the gaki a little, he was a hot-headed little shit that never backed down from anyone, just like me... I'm in too, if you want me." Anko said.

Hinata almost smiled. but not quite. "I accept your offers. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the Chuunin Exams are my only legal option.... unless you ban me from competing because I'm only in it to kill Neji. Naruto-kun loved Konoha and wanted to be Hokage, and to betray Konoha would mean betraying Naruto-kun's memory.... so in his name, I will fulfill his dream and become Hokage." Hinata said fiercely as she raised Naruto's hitai-ite clutched in her right hand. She pulled hers off, dropped it on the floor like it was meaningless and tied Naruto's around her forehead..

Sarutobi watched the scene sadly, but didn't show it. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko.... for the next month you're all temorarily reassignd to train Hinata for the finals, keep me appraised of her progress and if anything.... unusual happens. Naruto's funeral will be tomorrow.... if that's okay Hinata, Naruto has no living relatives, so I'd like you to have his things and handle the rest, I think it only fair considering his final act."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, tomorrow will be fine." Hinata said politely and bowed.

"Nine o'clock...." Sarutobi said.

"I have a final request.... don't reveal Naruto's bloodline or what he was yet, please wait until after the Exams are over." Hinata asked politely.

Sarutobi thought a moment, then nodded. "Dismissed." Sarutobi said calmly. '_I'm sorry Minato, Kushina, I failed you.... but maybe I can make it up to you another way._' He thought.

----That Night, Hinata's Mindscape----

Hinata was walking through the wasteland that used to be a field of flowers, and suddedly stopped. At her feet were 2 small flowers, 1 orange, the other red.

"About time you showed up." A male voice said from behind Hinata.

Hinata spun around but didn't see anyone. "Who said that?"

"Down here juggs." The voice said, slightly annoyed.

Hinata looked down and saw a small fox with an under-sized tail and what looked like a black collar. "Are you Kyuubi?" Hinata asked.

"What's left of him....this has to be Kami's doing, that bitch always did have a strange sense of humor. Listen, we don't have all night to chat, even here. I'm here to give you the power you need to kill your cousin, if you don't want it just saw the word and I'll live in the back of your mind."

Hinata's face hardened. "I want it, but I know enough about you to know our chakras don't mix well, our bodies can't handle it. So what will I have to do to get your power, you won't give it to me for free."

Kyuubi laughed. "You're a fiesty littly bitch, but I like that. You're right that your body can't handle my chakra, Naruto could use it because he was a baby when I was sealed inside him, he grew up with my power and with the seal that kept me locked up he could use it. Your chakra coils are already developed, so we'll have to do this the hard way, but there'll be a price.... when I blend my chakra with yours, it'll change your appearance too. It'll take me about a week to prepare your body."

"I don't care, as long as I can avenge Naruto-kun, I'll do anything. Why are you being nice to me though? I know you want revenge too, but you're a lot nicer than I exected.... and smaller." Hinata said.

Kyuubi shook his head. "Like I said, I'm just part of my former self, like a shadow. I can't explain it to you because you wouldn't understand, so I'll put it in terms you'll understand. What you see of me now is like a seed I was planted inside you. I could help you now, but at best I could double your chakra for a few minutes. As time passes I'll grow, quickly at first, and training will help your body adjust to me, like moving a potted plant to bigger pots as it grows. Got it?"

Hinata nodded.

"Since I'm stuck inside you we might as well be friends.... you're probably better company than he was.... he, don't glare at me, I liked his spirit, he was a tough little shit for a mortal, even stood up to me the few times we actually talked. He was a great fighter, but he wasn't the smartest guy around. He thought you were weird for always turning red and fainting around him, he couldn't figure out why, but he did like you as a friend because you're one of the few people in this damn village that didn't treat him like garbage, mostly because of me. Look, we can talk later, but for now lose the clothes and give me a look. I already know, I just want to see for myself and I have to work a few things out for the transformation and this is the fastest way." Kyuubi said.

"So, you have Naruto-kun's memories?" Hinata asked, and smiled when Kyuubi nodded. "Then he's still alive inside me!" She said then unzipped and fropped her jacket, her long-sleeved black shirt stretched snugly around her full D cup breasts. She quickly finished stripping and stood before Kyuubi nude.

"Kami did he waste his fucking time chasing that flat-chested, pink-haired bitch.... any chance you'll kill her too?" Kyuubi said as he walked around Hinata, eyeing her intently, taking in every detail, inside and out.

"Sakura....she doesn't deserve to die.... but after Neji is dead I think we can teach her a good lesson, I never liked her much anyway because of how she treated Naruto and fawned all over Sasuke.... he needs his ass kicked too." Hinata said and gave Kyuubi a Naruto-like foxy smile.

Kyuubi saw it and paused, then grinned.

----9:37 AM, Naruto's Funeral----

Hinata sat in the front row between Kakashi and Kurenai, both sad and angry at the small crowd that showed up. The remaining 'Konoha 12' showed up, and through everyone that came up to speak about Naruto, only 2 dissappointed her by not speaking, and for not shedding even a single tear.... Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and for that she'd never forgive them. She knew Naruto thought of them as his best friends, and they didn't even cry for him at his funeral? Hinata clenched her fists tightly in rage, but held it in, she wasn't going to do anything during Naruto's funeral.

Sarutobi subtley glanced around, he was ashamed of the small turnout, but for him this was only the beginning, he had a Council meeting first thing tomorrow morning, and then there was the citizens, he'd already heard from the ANBU about how they were reacting to Naruto's, and more specifically Kyuubi's, death. He'd kept them surpressed, even had several people arrested since his law about Naruto was still in effect, and he let the shinobi know Hinata had been named executor of Naruto's estate, which as far as most knew meant his apartment and everything in it, only a few knew what was being held for Naruto until he turned 16, but he'd already locked that down, the Council wasn't going to touch it, he had plans for it that would honor Naruto and his parents. He also knew that, for anyone that didn't know, Hinata loved Naruto and she was in charge of the funeral. He watched Hinata get up and speak last, listened to her talk about him for 20 minutes, several of the stories she told about Naruto made him smile, many of Naruto's classmates as well as a few of his Elite Jounin, laughed. He was still amazed at how similar Naruto was to Minato.

----10:04 AM----

"Thank you for coming Shikamaru, Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san." Hinata said and hugged Shikamaru.

"He was troublesome.... but I'll miss him." Shikamaru said.

"I will too, he's the only guy that could eat as much as me, even if he wouldn't admit that barbeque pork is better than ramen." Chouji said.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Chouji.... I have some things to do first, but I'd like to join you for lunch.".

"I'd love to, you going Shika?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Mind if we come along?"

Hinata turned and smiled. "Of course Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

"Thanks.... mom wanted to come, but some of the dogs are really sick. She sends her apologies and best wishes, she only met him once, but she felt she knew him from me talking about him so much. Naruto was annoying sometimes, but he was never boring, he made those boring academy classes fun, and always protected his friends.... which is something I liked about him, he protected his pack." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked.

Shino reached out and gently squeezed Hinata's shoulder.

"Thank you Shino-kun." Hinata said then thanked the rest, Rock Lee cried more than she did, she thanked Gai for coming but gave him a brief cold glare, she was surprized how hard Ino was taking it, she'd always thought of Ino as a shallow bitch and almost as bad as Sakura, but was changing her mind about her, Ino was deeper than she thought, she just hid it well. She accepted a hug from Asuma and whispered in his ear that he better not let anything happen to Ino, Shikamaru or Chouji. The rest of her classmates were there, she was a little surprised Tenten was so upset and how upset she was at Neji for what he did to a fellow Leaf nin, even if she didn't know Naruto very well she wished she had, and if she ever needed anything she just had to ask. Hinata wasn't surprised no one from her family showed up, or that Sasuke and Sakura just left without saying anything to her, though she saw that she wasn't the only person to notice that or be upset by it, which made her smile a little. After thanking Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Uruka and Sarutobi for coming, the final guests approached her.... this was the moment she was dreading most of all, she didn't know what to say to them.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, the service was beautiful. I'm really going to miss him, he was like a son to me and little brother to Ayame." Teuchi said.

Ayame started crying again and hugged Hinata tightly.

Hinata stood there and let Ayame cry on her shoulder for nearly 5 minutes. She could see it in Ayame's eyes, the older girl was nearly as heartbroken a she was.

"I'd always hoped that you and Naruto would get married somefay.... we knew you loved him. Maybe I should of just told him you loved him, gave him a push in your direction." Ayame said sadly.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Ayame-chan, I wish you had, I was too shy to make the first move."

Teuchi moved up and hugged Hinata, pausing a moment. "I never thought of him as a demon." Teuchi whispered in her ear, and when he released her he gave her a knowing smirk and nod.

Hinata's eyes opened a little wider for a moment, then she smiled and nodded.

An hour later, unseen by anyone, at Training Ground 14 someone was driving his bloody fists into a pole while tears ran down his cheeks, and across town a girl was curled up on her bed, staring at a picture of her teammates and Sensei as she cried her green eyes out, her heart broken.

-

End Chapter 1


	2. Trained, Transformed, Tamed

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 02: Trained, Transformed, Tamed

By: MikeJV37

-

----10:56 AM, 1 Week Later, Training Ground 44----

Anko smiled proudly at Hinata, sitting across from her devouring 1 of the meals she'd brought sealed in a scroll. She swallowed the dango she was chewing. "You get better every day Hinata.... with my training and that power boost you're gonna get any time now.... by the time te final matches start you'll be kicking my ass around the training ground like I was your personal bitch. Neji won't have a fucking chance of even touching you."

Hinata swallowed her mouthfull of food. and looked at Anko a moment "How old were you the first time you killed someone Anko-sensei?"

"I was nine, it was about two weeks after he put this fucking Curse Mark on my neck. I killed the wife and kids of a Warlord and made it look like his rival did it.... they ended up killing each other about a week later. Rochi was suppossed to just kill one of'em, but he gave me the mission and didn't even come along to back me up. I was alone on an A-Rank assassination mission about five hundred miles from Konoha, when I shouldn't of even been doing D-Rank missions yet." Anko said.

"Tell me how you killed them." Hinata said emotionlessly then took another bite..

"Tomorrow, Kakashi should be here any minute to start his part of your training. Hinata, as a favor to me, ease up on Kurenai a little, she's already tearing herself up from the guilt. You don't give her a break and show her some kindness she'll be useless as a kunoichi, and she's one of my few close friends. She's a bit of a uptight pussy sometimes, but she doesn't deserve the extra shit you're giving her, even I know when to back off."

"Okay Anko-sensei, as a favor to you I'll give her a chance if you answer one question for me." Hinata said.

Anko nodded.

"Have you ever fucked Kurenai?" Hinata asked bluntly.

Anko nearly lost her composure for a moment, not because Hinata cursed as she was used to that, but what she asked. "I'll answer, but regardless of what I say you make up with Kurenai, when I see her tomorrow she better have a smile on her face. I really like you Hinata, but this is not negotible." Anko said strongly.

"Deal." Hinata said.

"Hai, once.... we got totally ripped off our asses one night on sake. I get really horny when I get drunk on sake. We woke up the next moring in a sixty-nine position.... that's where you lay face down on top your face up partner with your face between the other's legs. Works great for straight and gay couples, especially women. I won't repeat myself on this, no one but me, you and Kurenai know that.... you tell anyone and I'll kill you, understood?" Anko said.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, I promise."

Anko smiled warmly, something few had seen, then glanced around to be sure Kakashi wasn't there yet. "I knew I could trust you Hinata." Anko said then quickly moved next to Hinata, leaned down, gave her a short but passionate kiss on the lips, smiled slyly and vanished.

Hinata was stunned Anko had just kissed her.... and on the lips! She composed herself when she felt his chakra. "Morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Morning. You better finish lunch, you'll need the energy.... I hope Anko didn't wear you out." Kakashi said.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, I'll be ready in a minute." Hinata said then quickly devoured the rest of her food. '_Does Anko love me?_' She thought.

----1:23 PM----

Hinata was attacking Kakashi with everything she had as they leapt from tree-to-tree, not the branches, but the trunks of the trees using the water walking technique he'd taught her the first day.... then suddenly screamed and dropped off the side of the tree clutching her stomach.

Kakashi caught her a moment later, mainly because they were over 100' off the ground, brought her down and laid her in the grass. "Is it starting?" He asked.

Gritting her teeth against the blinding pain Hinata nodded then suddenly uncurled and let out a blood curdling scream, she felt like her entire body was on fire inside and out.

Kakashi watched helplessly a Hinata suffered, he saw the mark on her neck glowing and knew what was happening, she'd told him, Anko and Kurenai about the timeframe Kyuubi had given her. He knew some basic medical and sealing jutsu, but he was no expert at either, and he knew she'd be seriously pissed off if he even attemped to put a surpression seal over it. He knew from his training and what Anko told him that she was tough, so if she was screaming like this, he probably would be too. "Focus Hinata, use it like I showed you!" He yelled, it was all he could do. He watched her suffer for almost 6 minutes, then her pain seemed to drop dramatically as it started, her body began to change. Her fingers and toes got longer as her nails turned into inch long claws. Her jacket tightened around her chest as it swelled to what he figured to be F cup breasts. Her neck got a little longer and her mouth extented into an almost dog-like muzzle and her teeth extended into fangs, the top of her head flattened as her ears moved up just onto the top and elongated into points. Her hair thickened and got longer, doubling in length, then her body and limbs lengthened and added about 9" to her hieght, putting her at just under 6' he figured, then a 4' tail appeared behind her as the final change happened, she became covered in sleek blue fur that matched her hair. He watched in awe for a moment as her breathing slowed to normal, then she carefully stood up, did a full body stretch and looked at him with her still white eyes, but now he could make out vertical slit pupils beneath the white-ish layer covering all Hyuuga eyes. Without showing it he got ready to act if Hinata wasn't in control. "Hinata?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Hinata nodded then looked at herself a minute. "I'm a.... fox woman." Hinata said, stunned..

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked.

"Really good.... wait a minute." Hinata said then closed her eyes.

----Hinata's Mindscape----

_"Kyuubi_!" Hinata yelled.

**"Shh, I'm trying to get some sleep, that was harder on me than on you."** Kyuubi said tiredly from beside her.

Hinata turned and looked down by her right foot, lying in a 4' patch of flowers was Kyuubi. "_You said my appearance would change, but I didn't think it'd be this much! Do you know what will happen if I go into Konoha looking like this? I'll never get near Neji!_' Hinata said.

Kyuubi sighed, slightly annoyed. "**Calm down juggs, don't forget who I am.... you think I'm stupid? The first time of course you'll change into your full kitsune form. As great as the view is from down here, I'm tired and your pissing me off. It'll take a couple days to learn to do it, but you can change back and forth any time you want, but it'll be painful the first few times, nothing like the first time though. Until you can transform fast and painlessly.... or you're gonna lay with me nude in the flowers.... fuck off.**" Kyuubi said then kicked her out of her own mindscape.

----Real World----

Hinata jerked as she came back to reality rather forcefully. "Furball....I just talked to him, I can change back if I want to, but it'll be painful the first couple days until I master it. Meantime, I should get use to this body and see what I can do."

"Okay, let's start with something easy.... follow the leader. Keep up if you can." Kakashi said and leapt off in a blur of speed.

Hinata smiled and leapt after him and within seconds was shadowing him with ease, actually laughing because she was having fun.... just playing, a feeling she'd hasn't had in a long time.

----4:51 PM----

Hinata and Kakashi were sitting in the grass, leaning against a tree.

"You have a lot of chakra in that form.... it was like trying to tire out Na.... sorry." Kakashi said.

"That's okay Kakashi-sensei. I'll take it as a compliment. I know you've been avoiding saying his name, but its okay, I don't mind." Hinata said.

"Do you have enough chakra left for Kurenai's training?" Kakashi asked, trying not to look as tired as he felt. In her full kitsune form she was as fast as he was, which both impressed and worried him.

"I think so, she won't be here for about ten minutes.... I'll have something to eat before she arrives. Please leave Kakashi-sensei, I have some personal things to do before she arrives that you shouldn't see.... Hokage-sama should know about my transformation." Hinata said.

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata unsealed a meal from her scroll and starting eating as she thought about Anko and her offer, as well as her transformation and what she did to use and cancell it. She had a solid grasp on what to do, but as Kyuubi had told her, she had to practice it until she had it mastered. and could change almost without thinking about it. The main thoughts running through her mind was Kurenai and what she was going to do to the woman she once trusted with all her heart, when she arrived.

----5:00 PM----

"Good evening Hinata.... I just had a talk with Kakashi and he told me you finaly transformed." Kurenai said almost calmly, but she just couldn't relax around Hinata, her guilt was tearing her apart emotionally. She didn't know how much longer she could take having Hinata look at her not with love and respect, but a cold, hateful glare. She'd sunk to the point where she'd literally do anything to have Hinata back in her life... and more specifically back in her heart.

Hinata stood and walked up to Kurenai, glaring coldly at her. As she got close she saw Kurenai go into the slumping, submissive posture she'd done the last couple days, in only a week she'd essentially torn down Kurenai's once powerful mind and nearly broken her emotionally, which she was actually enjoying. "We aren't training today, I've been thinking and have decided to give you a chance to earn my trust back, maybe even my love." Hinata said emotionlessly.

Kurenai's face lit up with hope. "Just name it Hinata, I'll do anything.... I know I failed you as a Sensei, a Jounin and a woman you once thought of like a mother, I didn't realize just how important you were to me until I lost your respect." Kurenai said in a soft, sincere voice, her head bowed in submission.

"The Hinata you knew and the relationship you had with her.... are both dead forever and you'll never get them back...." Hinata said coldly and saw Kurenai start to emotionally breakdown. "However.... you may be able to have a different relationship with me, I could even love you." Hinata said calmly, but her tone wasn't positive or negative.

Kurenai felt her heart about to finally shatter when she heard 'however' and her head shot up, desperation on her face, then hope. "Anything."

Hinata smiled inside. "Anything.... without restriction?" Hinata asked curiously but calmly and glanced at Kurenai's ample chest, making sure Kurenai saw her do it..When Kurenai swallowed then nodded she let a small but dominant smile show. "Then from now on Kurenai Yuuhi.... I own you bitch. First, when we're alone you will speak only when spoken to first, address me only as Mistress Hinata and your rank is meaningless. Second, I don't care how, but you will arrange for me to move into your house permanently." Hinata commanded as she unzipped her jacket and stared Kurenai down. "Now, get in your knees at my feet.... good." Hinata said then pulled her pants and panties down to her ankles and spread her legs almost to shoulder width, exposing her pale, bald sex. "Now prove your love for your Mistress and lick my pussy you worthless whore!" Hinata commanded.

Without a moment of hesitation Kurenai lowered her head, firmly but gently grabbed Hinata's hips and buried her face between Hinata's thighs, and her tongue between her soft folds, licking eagerly inside and outside, occationally raising her head slightly to suck Hinata's growing clit. She continued her sexual assault on the heart of Hinata's sexuality for almost 5 minutes as she tuned all her senses to Hinata, hearing every sound she made, feeling every muscle twitch, and adjusting to maximize Hinata's pleasure. Despite being in the most dangerous of all the training grounds, her total attention was on pleasing Hinata, if she was attacked by some animal and killed, she'd happily die with her face between Hinata's thighs. She gently sat and then layed Hnata down, removing her pants and panties from around her ankles, to give herself full access to Hinata's treasure.

Hinata was writhing in ecstacy, this isn't what she'd dreamed about the last year and a half, or seen in those little orange novels she'd sneaked peeks at in the bookstore, but she had to admit Kurenai was quickly earning her respect.... at least as a slave, if not a woman and her Sensei, that would take much longer. She could definitely get used to this though. Just as she felt like she was going to explode, it stopped, then a moment later she felt Kurenai's tongue slowly moving up her stomach as her shirt was pushed up, finally revealing her full, firm, D cup breasts and the hard, thimble-sized nipples capping her 3", dark pink areola..... which were soon in Kurenai's mouth, right, then left was licked, nibbled and sucked, Kurenai even ran her tongue around her areola, nearly pushing her over the edge, her nipples were very sensitive when arroused.

After spending nearly 8 minutes on Hinata's beautiful pale breasts she softly licked and nibbled her way down Hinata's flat, twitching stomach, pausing only to circle her plump mound before focusing on Hinata's very impressive 3" clit. She took it between her full lips and slid them up and down Hinata's clit as she swirled her tongue around the tip, waiting until Hinata was on the very edge, then nipped the tip of her clit with her teeth.... Hinata screamed in pure ecstacy and exploded in her mouth, every drop of which she caught and swallowed, amazed at how clean and sweet it was.

----11:02 AM, Konoha's Business District, The Next Morning----

Anko was walking down the street, and though she didn't show it she was in a really good mood, she'd had a great training session with Hinata, and even seen her full kitsune form in action, in that state Hinata was faster than she was, not by a lot, but enough to make a difference in a real fight. She wanted to catch up on the latest gossip from Hotaru at The Iron Kimono, she froze mid-step, her lips curled into a snarl, her face hardened, her eyes became devoid of any emotion or even conscience. She was in full assassination mode.

The woman sitting at the table having tea with her friend nearly jumped from her chair when her friend simply vanished mid-word. She started shaking in fear, something had happened to her, she knew only a high level shinobi could do that, she wanted to run, but was terrified she'd be next to vanish if she did.

----Nearby Dark Alley----

The 34 year old brunette was terrified beyond words, one moment she was sitting at a table, and the next she's at the dark end of an alley, against the cold brick wall, her shredded clothes on the ground, a powerful hand wrapped around her throat and several inches of a kunai blade between her large pussy lips, the edge pressed firmly against the underside of her clit. She KNEW that if she even twitched this person would do unthinkable things to her with it.

Using a technique she'd learned she changed her voice to a generalized male voice. "Listen closely you stupid fucking cunt because I will not say this again. If you ever say something bad about him again.... or if you even think the word demon.... I swear to Kami I'll gut you like a fish and feed your rotten corpse to the animals in the forest. You didn't know a fucking thing about him, he had more heart than you and all your friends combined, and despite being treated like shit by small minded cunts like you, he loved this village and risked his life without hesitation to protect it and everyone that lives here. Spread the word to your stupid friends.... anyone that dishonors his memory will get a visit from me, at home.... and they won't get off as easy as you're going to. Do I make myself perfectly clear bitch?" She said in a dead male voice. She saw and felt the woman nod gently. She removed her kunai from the woman's pussy and carved a destictive swirl in the woman's right breast above her large nipple just deep enough to leave a scar in that pattern. She was a little impressed the woman didn't scream, most civilians would of. "I wasn't here, this didn't happen.... do you understand?" She asked in that voice, and the woman nodded again. "If I have to come back, I'll leave with your nipples and clit.... and from now on, I own you. Until I need something, you can resume your pathetic little life." She said then vanished ina swirl of wind and leaves, not that the woman could see them.

The woman stood there a minute, then slid down the wall whimpering and started to cry.

----11:06 AM, The Iron Kimono----

She pushed the door open and walked in, smiling. "Hey Hotaru-chan....any new gossip?" Anko said loudly.

"I'm in the back with Kurenai." Hotaru yelled.

Anko's face lit up at the mention of her best friend and ran to the back, she stopped near the back counter and smiled broadly.

"Morning Anko-chan, you're in a good mood this morning." Kurenai said with a big smile on her face.

"You too I see.... did you have a good night?" Anko said and gave Kurenai a very subtle look with her eyes.

"I sure did, I haven't felt this good in quite a while." Kurenai said happily, she caught the look in Anko's eyes and had a feeling Anko had something to do with what happened between her and Hinata, she knew Anko too well.

"She got lucky last night and won't tell me who with." Hotaru said, playfully annoyed she couldn't get this very juicy gossip from her.

"So the Ice Queen of Konoha finally melted... about damn time. I'm losing my touch, I haven't been laid in weeks and she does. I think the universe in conspiring against me. She rides my ass for years about sleeping around, and not even two months after I stop.... and the hottest kunoichi pussy in Konoha gets tamed by some guy for a one night stand.... at least tell me he was hung like a bull." Anko said and sat on the stool next to Kurenai.

"A lady never tells.... but I will say that I have been tamed, and that's none of your business Anko, but you won't leave me alone until you get an answer, so I'll just tell you both that this person is gifted, and it wasn't a one night stand. If you must know, I'm in love." Kurenai said with a big smile. "As my friends I'm asking you both.... keep this a secret at least until the Chuunin Exams are over."

They sighed, and nodded.

"Deal. Have either of you talked to Teuchi or Ayame recently? She hasn't visited me since the funeral." Hotaru asked a little sadly.

"No, but how about we go there for lunch, you too Hotaru-chan. I'm in the mood for some good stories about him. I never asked.... did he ever come in here to buy anything?" Anko said.

"No.... I wish he had though. Remember, I was a kunoichi before I opened this store, unlike most of the other owners. I know a good person when I see them. I watched him over the years, these eyes don't miss anything." Hotaru said. "I see it on your faces.... yes, I knew his secret, but I wouldn't of said anything, and would of gladly been his friend. I was looking forward to seeing him grow up, he'd of been a heartbreaker."

Anko and Kurenai glanced at each other a moment, then smiled at Hotaru.

-

End Chapter 2


	3. Final Vengence

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 03: Final Vengence

By: MikeJV37

-

----Chuunin Exams Finals, Outdoor Arena, Backstage----

Hinata entered her room to prepare for her match against her cousin, and stopped, her already emotionless face hardened even more, she almost slammed the door closed. "If you aren't out of my room in ten seconds you worthless, waste of a flat-chested cunt.... I'll kill you." Hinata said in her coldest voice.

"I deserved that.... and I won't bother trying to apologize because I know you'll never accept it after the way I treated Na...." She said submissively.

"Don't you dare even say his name bitch, you aren't good enough speak of him." Hinata interrupted coldly, some anger in her voice.

"You're right, but before I leave I just wanted to tell you that if I could give my life to bring him back, I would. I didn't realize what he meant to me until he was gone. No one has talked to me in a month, I know everyone hates me and I deserve it. I can never make up for what I did, but I hope this will redeem me in some small way." Sakura said sincerely and lifted her shirt.

Hinata's eyes opened wide at what she saw, then Sakura dropped her shirt, bowed and left.

"_**Well that was unexpected.... so what do you want to do about her? That wasn't the same girl we knew a month ago.**_" Kyuubi said.

'_I don't know.... I didn't think she was even capable of that._' Hinata thought.

"_**You forgave Kurenai, and she was more responsible for what happened than Sakura was. You gonna give her the same chance you gave Kurenai? You know Naruto would give her a second chance, he was all about giving people second chances.**_" Kyuubi said.

'_I'll think about it._' Hinata thought.

----Outdoor Arena, Match 1----

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara**

Kakashi watched from the stands with Anko and Kurenai as Sasuke walked out, Gaara was waiting for him. From his spot he was almost facing Sasuke. He immediately noticed the changes, Sasuke looked more intense than ever, and he looked like he'd added 20 pounds of muscle to his upperbody and arms in a month, but that was impossible. "Does he look bigger to you?"

Kurenai and Anko nodded.

"Ready?" The Proctor almost yelled, so everyone heard him.

Sasuke unzipped the black Uchiha Jacket he always wore, whipped it off and tossed it away as a small smile briefly appeared on his face at the crowd's reaction..

Kakashi had the same reaction as everyone else, his visible right eye opened wide in shock. Sasuke Uchiha was wearing another jacket under his normal one, it had black sleeves, but the rest of it was bright orange. Sasuke then half turned, obviously to show him the back, he nearly fell over. Covering the back was a flame-like black swirl with a small red flame in the center that was usually the centerpiece of the Uchiha Clan symbol.

"I thought he hated Naruto?" Anko asked, as stunned as everyone else that Sasuke would honor Naruto like that..

"So did I." Kakashi said blankly.

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other as they had the same thought. '_That's Hotaru's work._'

Kakashi saw Sasuke turn back facing Gaara and then close his eyes When the Proctor started the match Sasuke opened his eyes and he was beyond shocked at what he saw in Sasuke's eyes. So when Gaara seemed to freeze up for a second, then fell backwards as his gourd nearly exploded into sand, that the unconscious Gaara landed on, he was the only person in the arena that didn't gasp in total shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Anko yelled in disbelief.

"The ultimate Genjutsu.... only an Uchiha with the Mangekyou Sharingan can do it." Kakashi said seriously as he regained his composure.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, nodded, then walked out of the arena, ignoring the stunned crowd, Jounin, Hokage and unconscious Gaara.

The Proctor looked at Gaara as Sasuke was walking away. "Winner.... Sasuke Uchiha."

'_This was most unexpected.... and changes everything._' He thought, glanced subtley as his former Sensei sitting next to him, waved over 1 of his personal guards and whispered in his ear a moment. The man looked at him shocked for a moment, then nodded and vanished.

"Is something wrong?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, just sending a message." He said. '_I'll simply have to delay my revenge old man._' He thought.

**Hinata vs Neji Hyuuga**

Neji walked out first, his face as emotionless as ever.

----Stands----

"Will Neji-niisan kill her Hiashi-san?" She asked calmly.

"No.... though she deserves it for abandoning her Clan, have you spoken to her in the last month Hanabi?" Hiashi said, almost coldly.

----FLASHBACK, 2 Weeks Ago----

"Hanabi-san, I have a message from Hinata-san.... she asked that you forgive her for what she must do, and that you will understand someday why it had to be done." The cadet branch Hyuuga woman said, almost nervously, then bowed and left Hanabi's room.

----END FLASHBACK----

"No, I haven't seen or spoken to Hinata-san " Hanabi said, calling Hinata san bothered her, when she last saw Hinata a month ago after Naruto was killed the look in her eyes actually scared here, the 'weakness' she'd always seen in her eyes was gone, all she saw was endless sadness and boundless rage. Shed tried to shake it off, but she couldn't help but thinking this was the last time she'd see Neji alive.... telling anyone this, especially her father or Neji would of been a mistake, not that they would of believed her anyway. When she saw Hinata walk out of the other entrance she silently activated her Byakuugan for a moment and looked at Hinata's eyes, then deactivated it and looked away, shewas right.... the Hinata she'd grown up with and always beaten in every spar, was dead.... that wasn't her sister.... she was Death, and she knew no one else would see it, they still thought she was weak.

Hinata walked out to the center casually, her hands in her pockets, head tilted down just enough to hide her eyes from Neji.

"Give up Hinata-sama, you can't beat me, you're as weak as he was." Neji said in a polite but cold tone.

Hinata stood silent for a few moments, then took her hands out of her pockets, unzipped her jacket, then in a single fluid move shrugged it off her shoulders as her arms came out of the sleeves, she caught the collar behind her, flipped it up and caught it in her left hand held out towards the Proctor. "Would you hold this for me please." Hinata asked politely.

The Proctor was surprized, this had never happened. He glanced up at the Hokage a moment then back at her. "Hai." He said, then caught the jacket when she tossed it to him with the flip of her wrist. "Fight!" He said then jumped back, he didn't want to be anywhere near this fight.

Hinata raised her head and glared at Neji, her Byakuugan blazing as none ever had before and hit Neji with enough ki to make him flinch. "You killed Naruto Uzumaki in cold blood for no reason other than your arrogance, and for that.... you will die at my hands." Hinata said in an absolutely dead voice that surprized or shocked nearly everyone in the arena, only Sarutobi, the Elite Jounin and all but 1 Clan Head didn't even flinch.... the 1 Clan Head that was surprized.... was Hiashi Hyuuga.

"You've gotten stronger, but it's meaningless, you are destined to always be weak." Neji said coldly then activated his Byakuugan.

"Then kill me if you can." Hinata said calmly.

"As you wish Hinata-sama.... but you brought this on yourself, you should of given up when you had the chance." Beji said and almost smiled..

In the stands Hanabi watched as Neji attacked, but Hinata didn't take a fighting stance or even raise her arms. She nearly lost her composure when Hinata, without even moving her feet, dodged every one of Neji's strikes with ease, she almost looked bored. She glanced up at her father and saw the very subtle shock on his face, no one else would notice it. He hadn't shown it, but she knew he was shocked by what Hinata had said and was now doing. She was beyond impressed at Hinata's speed and almost unnatural flexibility, she moved like water.

Neji leapt back, he couldn't hide his shock or anger at what she'd just done.

"Is that all you have? I expected more from a genious.... I activated my Byakuugan for this? What a waste. Show me your best attack and stop wasting my time with those childish moves." Hinata said, sounding bored.

Hanabi watched Neji charge in at top speed, losing sight of him for a moment, when he reappeared in front of where Hinata had been not an instant before, then she saw it. Hinata was standing to Neji's right like she'd just finished a slashing attack with her hand.... then Neji screamed and held up his arms in front of him.... they stopped a few inches below his wrists. As impossible as it sounded, Hinata had chopped off both Neji's hands with her bare hand!

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hiashi screamed in shock as he stood.

"That's my Chakra Blades." Hinata said casually as she held up her stiff fingered right hand. "I can make my hands sharper than any blade.... and cut through anything.... now Neji Hyuuga.... you die." Hinata said, her voice turning cold at the end. Hinata said and an instant later she was standing in front the Proctor and politely took back her jacket. "Thank you." Hinata said politely, then slipped on her jacket, zipped it up and turned to walk away "Secret Style: Chakra Pressure Release." Hinata said quietly.

An ,moment later Neji's neck, shoulders and hips suddenly swelled up and exploded from inside, blowing him apart.

Half the crowd screamed, horrified, and fainted. Hiashi dropped into his seat, paler than usual as he suddenly realized his oldest daughter, that he'd emotionally abused and neglected since she was 5 years old, that he'd legally and emotionally broken all bonds with.... could kill him.

----Arena Hallway----

As Hinata walked back to her room she was smiling happily as the huge emotional weight she'd been carrying for the last month was gone. She stopped at the last open door on her right. Standing in the doorway with a big smile, was Sasuke Uchiha, still wearing his new jacket.

He stepped out into the hallway and turned around to show her the back, not even looking to see of she'd attack him or not. He turned back facing her when she said his name. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything at the funeral, I was too conflicted and didn't want to say anything until I was sure of my feelings. He was the biggest dobe I've ever met in my life and annoyed me like no one else, but he had one quality I admired, he never gave up.... and I'm going to miss him. This jacket is my way of honoring his memory. If you'd failed I was going to kill Neji." Sasuke said sincerely.

"Thank you Sasuke.... maybe I was wrong about you." Hinata said calmly, nodded and crossed the hallway to the last open door on the left, hers.

Sasuke nodded, watched her go into her room. '_You were right Naruto, friends do make you stronger. I just wish you didn't have to die to teach me that lesson.... thank you._' Sasuke thought then went back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

----Stands----

Ino was shocked, she couldn't believe that was the same Hinata she'd known the last 7 years. The same girl that wouldn't even argue with you and blushed at the mention of anything sexual or a certain blonde boy's name.... had just slaughtered Neji Hyuuga like it was nothing. Then, as if that wasn't enough, as if rubbing it in her face.... Hinata had bigger, firmer breasts than she did. Her initial reaction when Hinata removed her jacket had been jealousy, but it immediately turned to joy as she thought about taking Hinata clothes shopping after the exams. She'd avengd him and been seperated from her uncaring family, though she didn't know where Hinata had been living the last 2 weeks, she could finally move on as a new woman, which to her way of thinking meant Hinata needed a total makeover.

Sakura was shocked, but also happy and scared. She glanced down at her chest then smiled for a moment. '_Thank you._' Sakura thought. "Excuse me please." Sakura said, stood and moved by Ino toward the stairs.

Ino let Sakura pass but didn't lean back to let her by easily, she was still mad at her former friend for Naruto's funeral. As Sakura passed her though a sound caught her attention, but what it sounded like didn't seem possible as it came from Sakura's body. Though mad she had to investigate, she hoped she was wrong.... but she owed this at least to her former best friend. Ino waited a few moments, then got up and carefully shadowed Sakura, following her through the hallways to the women's bathroom. She paused a minute and braced herself for any kind of confrentation, then opened the door, went in and gasped in near horror at what she saw. Sakura was standing there, her clothes on the floor, she was covered from her chest to her upper thighs in at least 10 layers of paper bombs!

Sakura looked up and into Ino's eyes with shock, she knew she was busted, there was no explaining this. "I was going to blow up myself and Neji.... I couldn't let him get away with what he did. Everyone had stopped talking to me, all I saw in your eyes was hate.... I had nothing else to live for except this final act. I hoped at least I could do this to make up for everything I've done." Sakura said sadly and waited a minute, hoping Ino would say somehting, even yell at her. "I was taking them off.... then I'm quitting, everyone was right about me.... I don't deserve to be a kunoichi."

Ino couldn't believe it, she NEVER expected something like this from Sakura.... then memories of a certain blond knucklehead entered her mind, and something he once said became the prominent thought in her mind. "Don't do it Forehead." Ino said calmly, a small, genuine smile on her face as she focused on what was left of her friendship with Sakura.

"Did.... did you call me.... Forehead?" Sakura asked as her eyes teared up.

Ino swallowed her anger. "Don't give up on your dream of being a kunoichi.... Naruto wouldn't want you too."

Sakura dropped to her knees as tears poured from her eyes.

Ino walked up to her, kneeled down and hugged her. "Come on, let me help you get these off before someone else sees them."

Sakura nodded and hugged Ino back, happy that at least someone still cared about her.

----Stands----

"Arrogant prick deserved to die for what he did, I don't care what his reasons were, you don't kill your fellow shinobi." Tenten said coldly. '_And to think I actually had a crush on that cold blooded son of a bitch. Lee may be annoying, but he'd never do something like that.... and where in Kami's name has Hinata been hiding those big tits?_' She thought.

"Tenten-chan, that wasn't a nice thing to say about him.... but I'm sad to say I must agree with you. We're Leaf shinobi, and wether we like someone or not, we do not kill them unless they do something worthy of that pinishment and we're ordered to by Hokage-sama. That is the Law of the shinobi!" Lee said strongly, but with restraint, something he rarely did.

"I don't think Hinata was ordered to kill Neji, she murdered him in cold blood, does that bother you?" Tenten asked her team mate seriously.

"No. They didn't stop her from competing, and when Neji was helpless they didn't stop the match or even ask him if he gave up. Also, no one has seen Kakashi-san or Kurenai-san since the Preliminaries, if Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke were training themselves for the Finals, then Kakashi and Kurenai must of been training Hinata, to do that they must have Hokage-sama's permission." Rock Lee said in a rarely serious voice.

Might Gai glanced to his right side at his student, a little amazed, and impressed. He also knew exactly how accurate that was, everyone in Konoha from Special Jounin to the Hokage knew Hinata was only competing to kill Neji. It was cold blooded murder, but they all ignored it for 2 reasons.... who Naruto's father was, and how he died.

Tenten thought a moment, then her eyes opened wider. "You're right.... and I can't believe I missed that, but I have been spending most of my time at the Shop and not in the village. By the way Lee.... how's your leg?"

"It still hurts a little, but that will stop soon. They're taking the brace off tomorrow, then I can resume my training with Gai-sensei." Lee said.

"Gai-sensei.... will we get a new team mate, and what about Team Seven?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know Tenten-chan." Gai said, almost sadly.

Tenten had noticed how reserved Gai and even Lee had been, she couldn't believe she was thinking it, but she missed the old Gai an Lee.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Temari**

Shikamaru was walking out to the middle of the arena, hands in his pockets, and suddenly stopped when a Chuunin from the other side of the arena suddenly appeared next to the Proctor and said something to him before he vanished.

"Temari has withdrawn, the winner is Shikamaru Nara. Kankurou has also withdrawn so his opponent also wins." The Proctor said.

Shikamaru shrugged, turned around and headed back to his locker room. The crowd was booing, but he didn't care.

In the back, Shino raised an eyebrow slightly that his opponent had withdrawn so unexpectedly.

Sarutobi watched, filled with conflicting emotions, as the final matches happened. They weren't really matches compard to what had happened in the first 2 matches, and usually happened in the Finals.... they were little more than sparring. Sasuke dodged Shikamaru's kunai for a few minutes then knocked him out with a quick Taijutsu attack. Shino sent 2 swarns of insects at Hinata, who easily knocked eery one of them out of the air with finger strikes, which made Shino quit to save what was left of his hive. The final match, Hinata and Sasuke, was pure Taijutsu, neither used a jutsu or activated their Bloodline-Limit. Though intense and exciting for the crowd, he knew what was going on, then it ended as he predicted, Hinata was too fast for him and knocked him out. He was a little surprized that she woke him up after being declared the winner, and Sasuke, just smiled and gave her a small bow of respect, he wasn't the least bit upset he'd lost, and actually seemed to of enjoyed the match.

That just left him and the Jounin to decide who was promoted. He knew the Council would make their suggestions for that as well as what Hinata did, but he didn't care what they said because he already had an idea of what it would be. Once that was done, he only had to find replacements for Naruto and Neji.... that was the only thing bothering him.

-

End Chapter 3

-

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the first 3 chapters, basically a long intro/setup, I have nothing planned beyond this except 1 or 2 very basic ideas for the ending, so I'm open to any suggestions for chapters, story arcs, etc.... my only request is that you send them by PM. Meantime I'll be catching up on my other Naruto fics and getting them updated.


	4. A New Path

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 04: A New Path

By: MikeJV37

-

----After Hinata's Match, Afterlife----

"I'm disappointed in you Neji." He said.

Neji spun around, and his eyes opened wide. "F,f,father?"

"Yes Neji, I'm your father. How could you kill Naruto.... I know how you feel but...." Hizashi said.

"He should of died, not you! He ruined my life" Neji exclaimed angrily.

"No Neji.... you ruined your life. I wasn't ordered to take his place, it was my idea. As the older brother Hiashi had to live, I didn't do it because I was Cadet Branch, I did it because he's my brother, and as a twin I was the only person that could of done it. It may of been my obligation to prtect the Main Branch of the family, but I died proudly, by my own choice.... and a free man. I left you a note, but Hiashi never gave it to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Neji, but this isn't how your life was suppossed to turn out. I'm sorry Neji, but you brought this fate on yourself." Hizashi said.

Neji looked at his father, and was shocked when he saw tears run down his cheeks. Just as everything his father said was sinking in and he began to think that maybe he'd been wrong to blame the Main Branch, specifically Hinata, for everything and killing Naruto, the ground opened up releasing fire and black smoke, the smell of sulfur and the sounds of millions of agonized screams and demonic laughter filled the air, red clawed hands reached out, grabbed him and pulled him, screaming in terror, down into the dark abyss. It closed behind him as if it had never been there.

Hizashi sadly shook his head as he cried.

A Hyuuga woman in a pure white robe like Hizashi's appeared in a flash of white light next to him. "Come home Hiazashi-kun, Hana and the others just arrived at the house, we should greet them. He chose his fate, we did all we could for him."

"You're right, I just wish our son had turned out better." Hizashi said, then he and the woman vanished in flashes of white light.

----8:18 AM, The Day After, Kurenai's House----

Ino walked up to the front door a little nervous. While it wasn't against any rules, Genin didn't go to the house of a Jounin unless invited there or ordered to, but she didn't know what else to do. She knocked on the door and waited a minute, then she heard feet shuffling across the floor, which meant she woke her up, never a good idea to wake a sleeping Jounin, even if they aren't your Sensei. The door opened. "Sorry to wake you so early Kuren.... Hinata?" Ino said nervously, then was surprised Hinata answered the door, and she was only wearing an oversized blue t-shirt that hung low enough to cover her, as did her loose indigo hair.

"I.... uh, why are you...." ino tried to ask without sounding stupid.

"Ino, shut up and get in here." Hinata sleepily commanded, let her pass and shut the door.

Ino was about to ask when her nose picked up the delicious smell of food cooking. Then. to her embarrassment, her stomach growled.... loudly.

Hinata lightly giggled. "Would you like to join us for breakfast Ino?" Hinata asked.

"I've already eaten, but...." Ino said, and was interrupted by her stomach again.

"Stop being a fucking diva and join us, if you don't eat right you'll never be a strong kunoichi.... no wonder you couldn't beat Sakura, she doesn't train enough and you're too fucking weak from dieting." Hinata said strongly then whipped off her shirt, she was only in blue panties. "You think I got these...." Hinata said, cupping and lifting her full D cup breasts. "By starving myself?" Hinata said then grabbed the bottom of Ino's top and yanked it up, exposing her barely B cup breasts, some padding fell to the floor. "So mrs big tits diva stuffs.... the way you starve yourself its no wonder you're flat as a fucking board."

Ino turned bright red from shame, she'd been outed, and although it was just with Hinata she was totally humiliated..

"It's too early to play around, I assume you're here to find me. I know you better than anyone Ino Yamanka, you probably want to take me shopping for a makeover.... honestly I'd love to do that, but if you want to be my friend as I think you do, you're getting a makeover too, inside and outside. The only reason you aren't lying in the front yard bleeding from your tight little pussy and praying you still have a clit is because Naruto thought of you as a friend, even if it was only a casual one. No friend of mine is going to be weak, I got enough of that shit growing up. Now.... are you going to continue being a pussy, or let me help you be a tough bitch? A friend told me this, pussies get fucked, bitches do the fucking."

Ino was stunned, she'd NEVER heard Hinata talk like this.... she'd never heard anyone talk like that. She really hated admitting it.... but she knew she was a pussy, she put up a brave front, but Hinata had seen right throught it. She dropped to her knees and bowed her head in shame and submission. "I'm a weak little pussy.... but I want to be a bitch."

"Admitting it is the first step Ino-chan, now get up and lets go eat, Kuri is a great cook." Hinata said.

'_Kuri?_' Ino thought then looked up at Hinata's smiling face, smiled back and stood. "Thank you.... Hinata-chan." Ino said, saw Hinata pick up her shirt and toss it over the back of a nearby chair and head for the diningroom table across the room. Since Hinata had already seen'em, she didn't see the point of covering up so she removed her top and hung it with Hinata's shirt. When she got to the diningroom Kurenai walked out with a plate of sausages and bacon in one hand, biscuts in the other, and she was totally nude.

"Morning Ino, please have a seat and I'll bring you a plate. The connimon rolls with be done in a minute Mistress Hinata." Kurenai said, smiled, turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Ino couldn't stop herself from looking at Kurenai's firm ass as she left, and gasped when she saw a tattoo on her right cheek that said. 'Property of Hinata'. She got nervous, she really wished she didn't know what that meant. "Hinata-chan....is Kurenai.... uh, are you...."

Hinata smiled. "Kurenai is my slave, I have fucked her, and I'm not a lesbian because I lost my only true love, but I am bisexual. If that bothers you or you think you could use this to blackmail me for any reason, you saw my match with Neji.... you won't reach the front door alive." Hinata said calmly, she waited to see Ino's reaction before she did anything.

"That doesn't bother me.... and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Ino said with only a lttle nervousess. "Um.... since we're being honest, I've been reading a lot of adult books the last year and.... seeing all the women with the big breasts has been getting me a little.... excited lately. I love the pictures and drawings of the boys with the huge dicks, but I'm kinda curious what the attraction is to being with another girl. Now that I've seen yours and Kurenai's big beautiful breasts...."

"Thank you Ino-chan." Kurenai interrupted happily as she came back in and set the cinnimon rolls, hashbrowns, a pitcher or orangejuice and a plate on the table, which she moved in front of Ino, then stood by her chair until Hinata nodded so she could sit down.

"After breakfast I'm sure Kuri would be happy to lick your pussy, she's very good." Hinata said.

Kurenai nodded, a big smile on her face.

"Th,thank you, another time, I'm not ready for that yet.... um, do you really think I could have big breasts like my mom and Kurenai if I ate right?" Ino said.

"Yes I do, with my help you could have a pair of tits like mine, maybe even bigger, in.... three or four months. My help comes with a cost though Ino.... you just want to be friends, that's fine, but if you want my special help to get stronger.... you become mine. You won't be a slave like Kuri is, but you will belong to me until I feel you're ready to be my sister. Not in name, like the groups in Academy, but I'll be top bitch. Can you handle that Ino? I know you were a leader then, but can you follow, even as my second?" Hinata asked.

Ino thought a minute, then nodded. "I can live with that."

"Good, now let's eat, we'll need our energy if we're going shopping all day and getting makeovers." Hinata said.

Ino smiled.

----9:22 AM, Business District----

"I'll be right back Hinata-chan." Ino said then ran ahead about 20' on the other side of the street and tapped on her shoulder.

She stopped and turned around. "What do you.... Ino!" Sje said almost sadly, then perked up and smiled gently.

"Would you like to join me and Hinata, we're going shopping and getting total makeovers." Ino said happily, acting as she always did publicly.

"I'd like to but I...." Sakura said then suddenly stopped when Ino's face changed. She knew Ino better than anyone else, and she'd rarely seen her current expression, but knew what it meant. She glanced around quickly. "What's wrong Ino-chan?"

Ino leaned close and whispered a brief summary of what happened earlier, then a few moments later when a stunned Sakura gave her a questioning look, she nodded. "Join us Sakura-chan.... please. If not for me or even yourself.... do this to honor Naruto."

''_He'd want me to be strong.... and he never gave up on anything.... even asking me out._' Sakura thought then flinched at the last memories of how she treated him. Hurting him was one thing, but no matter how mad she was at him or thought of him, she'd never wanted him to die, he was annoying, but he was a leaf nin like her. '_I screwed up too many times and let him down as a teammate because I was a stupid fangirl.... I'm a kunoichi, not some stupid girl with a crush.... all that got me was a dead teammate who could been a good friend, never again!_' Sakura thought as a new fire ignited inside her soul..Her face changed as her negative emotons were obliterated. "I'll never fail my friends again, let's go Ino." Sakura said strongly.

She watched them come back and immediately noticed Sakura's face, she glanced at Ino and had a good idea what happened. When they reached her she looked at Ino, gave a subtle nod at Sakura with a questioning expression. When Ino nodded she smiled. She looked at Sakura. "You sure you want to do this?" Hinata asked, Sakura nodded. "Good to have you with us. Where to first Ino?"

----9:26 AM, The Iron Kimono----

The bell over the door rang when she walked in. "Hotaru-chan, we need three total makeovers." Ino announced. A moment later the orange-haired owner came running up to them smiling happily, her huge breasts bouncing under her clothes., "We need the works, Hinata-chan's paying so forget about cost, we want the best you have." Ino said smiling.

Hotaru looked at Hinata for confirmation, and when she nodded Hotaru almost screamed for joy. "For a special customer like you Hinata-san, only my best." Hotaru said, flipped the open sign to closed and locked the door. "Now.... who's first?" She asked happily.

----9:30 AM, Hokage Tower---

Sarutobi took a puff on his pipe and blew it out with a sigh, he still had a headache from that damn Council meeting he just left. "Thank you all for coming so quickly, You first Kakashi."

"Naruto's death had a big effect of everyone, one of biggest changes was to Sasuke..... and for the better I'm proud to say, but as I'm sure you know, it had an unexpected side effect on him.... it activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Just for that reasom I reccomend Sasuke Uchiha be promoted to Chuunin and get proper training in its use from me. He's also fighting the Curse Seal Orochimaru put on him, I spoke to him briefly yesterday and I believe he's no longer obsessed with gaining power and killing Itachi, though he still wants too, Naruto's death had a very profound effect on him I'd say was second only to Hinata's reaction."

Sarutobi glanced at his other Jounin for their vote, they all nodded. "Agreed.... Kurenai."

"Hinata has grown more in the last month than I ever hoped she would. I reccomend Hinata Hyuuga be promoted to Chuunin." Kurenai said, trying to sound official and surpress her true feelings for Hinata.

He glanced at them again as they all nodded, as he knew they would, especially Anko and Kurenai. "Agreed.... Guy."

"No reccomendations Hokage-sama. A member of my team acted most dishonorably, I must rebuilt my team with a new member. Maybe at the next Chuunin Exams in six months they'll be ready." Might Guy said seriously.

Everyone looked at him rather surprised at his new additude, they'd only heard him mention the fires of youth a few times in the last month, though he'd rarely been around.

"Understood, I'll have his replacement chosen by tomorrow to start training.... Asuma?" Sarutobi said.

"I reccomend Shikamaru Nara be promoted to Chuunin." Asume said.

Everyone nodded.

"Anko Mitarashi, do you have any reccomendations or comments to add?" Sarutobi said.

"No, Hokage-sama." Anko said calmly.

"Then we're agreed. Dismissed." Sarutobi said, waited until they left, then opened his bottom right drawer and took out a big stack of files. He sat them on his desk and pushed the intercom button. "Do I have all the available Genin files?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, unless you also want the.... special files." She said over the intercom, slightly nervous during the last line.

"Maybe this is the chance I've been waiting for." Sarutobi said and pushed the intercom button. "Bring me their files." He said.

----9:43 AM, Iron Kimono, Changing Room----

Hoteru put her armload of clothes on the bench, straightened her green dress and blue vest, started to turn to leave and stopped. She let out a slow breath then turned back to her customer. "Hinata, may I talk to you privately for a moment, woman-to-woman?"

Hinata looked up at the older woman and her face went emotionless. "Hai.... about what?"

Hotaru put a security seal on the room. She knew this would be a touchy subject but she had to ask. "I want to talk about Narutooooh!" Hotaru said and as she fininshed his name her whole body tensed up, she went up on her toes as she clenched her jaw tightly, the reason was the obviously clawed fingers she suddenly felt under her mid-thigh dress, down her panties and very firnly squeezing her large, and very sensitive womanhood.

"I don't care who you are or what they do to me.... if you say one thing about Naruto that I don't like.... I'll rip out your cunt and watch you bleed to death." Hinata said coldly.

Hotaru hadn't expected this, but she knew Hinata wasn't bluffing. "P,please.... let me explain.... I swear I only want to ask you a few questions about him, I know what he had inside him and just wanted to be his friend, but I never got the chance."

Hinata looked up at Hotaru, her senses and instincts told her she was telling the truth. "I'll give you a chance, but know this Hotaru.... I will not tolerate anyone dishonoring his memory. So be careful what you say." Hinata said coolly then released her grip. "I'm listening."

'_How in Kami's name did she get so fast.... I didn't even see her move. I'd have to use my jutsu to move that fast._' Hoteru thought, relieved she was free and very impressed. She wanted to close her legs and straighten her dress, but knew that'd be a waste of time.

----Main Floor----

"Are you sure I'd look good in green Ino?" Sakura asked, sitting next to her at the back counter.

Trust me Sakura, I know fashion and what does and doesn't look good on someone, and with your pink hair and great complection.... I'm almost jealous by the way, your best colors are red and green, and blue as a secondary color. Believe me, when your figure hits, the boys will be fighting for the chance to get in your panties. Trust me, my blonde hair is rare, but your pink hair is special, if you had more self confidence like me, you'd of been as popular with the boys as me, guys love unusual girls, but you have to dress sexy and most importantly, you have to have confidence and know you're sexy." Ino said. "Listen Sakura-chan, you know I'm as flat-chested as you are and stuffed to look like a C cup, but my tits didn't make me popular, there were plenty of girl around the village thata re real C cups, and some of the bigger, mostly the older girls, but what makes me so popular is I believe I'm the sexiest bitch in Konoha when I go out, I know how to use what I have. I wish that was a set of huge tits, but so far that's my blonde hair, my legs, and especially my ass."

Sakura nodded. "You'll show me how to be sexy? I doubt I'll ever have a big chest, mom is only a C cup, but even if that's as big as they get I want to be a strong kunoichi and a beautiful wman. I'm a bookworm, and every boy in Konoha knows it.... if breasts were brains mine would drag the ground when I walked." Sakura said, almost sadly.

Ino's eyes opened a little wider and she repeated 'if breasts were brains' over and over in her mind, an idea formed. "You're the med nin for team seven right?" Ino asked a little excitedly.

Sakura nodded.. "Hai, my chakra control is near perfect, so I've been working part-time at the hospital since graduation."

"You're the smartest girl to come around in the last thirty or forty years and everyone knows it, if we were ranked by how smart we are.... you'd be a fucking Jounin already. I'm not stupid, but I don't have the drive to learn like you. I have an idea, but I can't do it without you Sakura. How are you at making seals and modifying jutsu?" Ino said,

"Only the basics they taught us in Academy and whatever I could find at the library. I've never tried making seals, but jutsu are basically just mathmatical formulas, and math is easy.... but you know the advanced, personal and Clan jutsu are all kept locked away either in the Hokage Tower or the Clan compound. They don't share them with outsiders, everyone knows that." Sakura said.

Ino got a devious smile on her face. "Exactly. The jutsu I want to modify is basically a medical jutsu. "If I can get a copy of it, could you make the effect permanent?"

As Sakura listened her mind would kick into a higher gear everytime Ino gave her more information. She ran the entire coversation through her mind and turned it inside out, and within a few seconds real time figured out what Ino had in mind. "Ino!" Sakura said firmly, but calmy, she didn't want to yell. Her outburst stopped Ino moments after she said 'permanent'. "You can't be serious.... you want me to make a.... breast expansion jutsu?" Sakura asked, slightly shocked. She'd thought Naruto's sexy jutsu was perverted, but it was nothing compared to this.

"I knew you'd catch on, and I'm serious. I'm not stupid enough to go that big, but a pair of flesh watermelons hanging from my chest would be great." Ino said with a big perverted smile.

"Ino, you know I'm your friend and would do anything for you.... but this is just toooo" Sakura suddenly stopping as her voice sharply rose, the reason was Ino had slipped a hand between her legs and firmly but gently grabbed her crotch.

"Please Sakura-chan....I've ever done anything like this, but I've recently realized that a boy with a big, hard cock isn't the only pleasure we can have Sakura.... afterall, who knows a girl's body better than another girl?" Ino said seductively as she pressed and rubbed her middle finger into the crease between Sakura's plump labia, the stretch fabric providing extra stimulation.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes a few moments, then reached down and grabbed Ino's wrist, but didn't pull her hand away. "Ino.... you mean you'd...."

"What do you say Sakura-chan.... will you do this for me and be my first lesbian sexual experience?" Ino asked seductively, slowing her finger rub.

"You mean you've.... been with a boy?" Sakura asked, trying to surpress her churning emotions.

"I'm still a virgin that way, but I've giving a couple hand jobs and blowjobs.... in fact, about two weeks ago I.... did a favor, for a boy that took classes with Naruto and Sasuke.... want to know what he told me about them?" Ino said.

Sakura's eyes got as big as saucers. "Y,you mean their...."

"I mean mean their cocks. You see, unlike girls in the lockers and showers, boys don't normally check each other out, but he did because he's pretty small and was jealous of the other boys, he was like four inches hard. Sasuke is above average, almost seven inches.... but this is what made me cry for two hours that night in bed.... you should of gone out with him when you had the chance Sakura. If I'd known this about him then I would of dropped out of the Sasuke fanclub and given my cherry to Naruto." Ino said.

Sakura swallowed hard. She was nervous and afraid but she just had to ask. "H,how big was Naruto?"

"Naruto's height was the only thing about him that was small.... he was twelve inches, and thick. When hard he could of been fourteen, even sixteen inches.... but now we'll never know." Ino said, a tremor of sadness in her voice at the end.

Sakura's jaw dropped, Ino rubbing her slit through her shorts wasn't even registering in her mind. She just sat there stunned for a minute before she moved. "How will you get the jutsu from Chouji?"

"Easy.... no girl in Konoha will even go out with him.... so I'm gonna grant his wish. I know something about a certain girl we went to Academy with that wouldn't be a kunoichi if it wasn't for me. I've got this slut by the clit and she'll do anything I tell her or I'll destroy not only her life as a kunoichi, hut her mother will be so disgraced they'd have to leave Fire Country.... in exchange for that jutsu she's not only going to go out with Chouji.... she's gonna fuck him. Oh, don't ask who it is because I won't tell you, and you won't tell anyone about this or you're little Arena plan will be leaked to the Hokage and you'll spend the next couple months locked in ahospital room under a suicide watch." Ino said.

"Y,y,you'd blackmail me Ino?" Sakura asked in shock.

"I'd really rather not, I'm asking you as my best friend not to tell anyone, will you do that?" Ino said, removing her hand from Sakura's crotch.

Sakura swallowed nervously. "I promise. Um.... have you ever used this.... favor before?"

"No, I've never needed to and probably never would of, but as you know things are different now, I'm not the same person I was before the Chuunin Exams started, even after our match, you know why we've all changed recently." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and sighed. "So which outfit do you think Hinata will try on first?" Sakura asked, wanting to change the subject.

Ino looked into Sakura's eyes and nodded, she was going to do it. "I hope one of the shirts and skirts I picked out, she has great tits."

Sakura giggled, though Hinata still wore the jacket, she remembered her match yesterday against Neji and was stunned when Hinata removed it and showed what she'd hidden under it for years.

-

End Chapter 4

-

Author's Note: If you read the reviews you now the first part of this chapter with Neji was inspired by Diablo200030002002 and I want to give him credit for the idea. Thanks.


	5. A Hidden Talent

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 05: A Hidden Talent

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: I thought about it and am using the timeline I do in my other fics, which I believe is the same as the series, using our calender. Oh, just to be clear, I'm also starting on the same day the last chapter ended.

-

----August 16, 11:04 AM, Iron Kimono----

Hinata stood near the back counter, which was to her left, in her new outfit. To her right was Ino in her new outfit, they were watching the door behind the counter where Sakura and Hotaru were.."Ino, I know you're nervous about this.... but I think you look a lot better in your new outfit, and showing that you're flat-chested." Hinata said honestly and saw Ino subtley flinch. "Trust me, you show everyone that additude that made you top bitch in the Academy, in this outfit.... they won't care if you're a small B cup, the boys are gonna drool all over themselves when they see you.... Princess." Hinata said then faster than she could react reached over, pulled Ino's head down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Ino blushed and put her hand on her lips. Her father was the only person that called her Princess and when he did it made her feel good, hearing it from Hinata had a similar effect.... but it was different. Part of Ino told what that feeling was, but the rest of her wasn't ready to accept it. Ino looked right into Hinata's eyes and called up all her courage. "I have to know." Ino said, part of her praying that this wasn't the last thing she did as a functional, sexual woman. Ino quickly and firmly, but gently, grabbed the sides of Hinata's face, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips with whatever passion she could summon as emotionally conflicted as she was at the moment. She held the kiss as long as she could, which was almost a full minute without any signs from Hinata, good or bad. She knew if Hinata wasn't for what she was doing she'd be lying in the floor in a pool of her own blood right now. When she felt Hinata's hands touch her breasts through her clothes she froze, half of her hoping she wasn't about to lose her nipples, the other half wanted Hinata to grab them. It only lasted a second, then she felt her big nipples rolled between Hinata's thin but strong thumb and index fingers and kiss her back, Hinata's surpridingly long tongue pushed into her mouth past her lips, she let out a happy moan as she used her equally long and talented tongue to fight back against Hinata's. Crossing her index and middle fingers a moment she slid her hands down Hinata's slim neck to her chest, pausing a moment then slid them down Hinata's full breasts to her big, hard nipples also tenting her top slightly, and gave them a firm squeeze and rolled them on Hinata's chest a moment. Her nipples were hard and her pussy was getting hot, she could feel it, then Hinata pulled back and seperated from her, making her gently bite her bottom lip nervously.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" Hinata asked calmly, none of her emotions showing, unlike on Ino.

Ino nodded.

"And?" Hinata asked.

"I wonder which I'll like more...." Ino said, apparently thinking, then glanced at Hinata. "Licking a hairy or shaved pussy." Ino said and smiled.

Hinata smiled. "Bi or lez?"

"Looks like I'm bi." Ino said, smiling, then it faded slightly. "I just hope mom and dad don't mind that I'm straddling the fence. It isn't personal, but no matter how much we fucked you can't get me pregnant, and they want to be grandparents some day."

"Don't worry, if they kick you out you can live with us. As for kids, you can find someone to knock you up. Plenty of good choices" Hinata said.

Ino smiled and nodded then turned to look when the changing room door opened and Hotaru stepped out, mostly closing it behind her.

"I did it again, my third masterpiece of the day. Hinata, Ino.... I give you the new and improved Sakura Haruno!" Hotaru said happily as she stepped out into the main room, then waved her right arm at the door as she announced Sakura.

The changing room door opened and Sakura walked out, past Hotaru into the open where they could all see her. Sakura's shoulder length pink hair was in a ponytail, her hitai-ite was now around her forehead, she had an armored mesh shirt under a sleeveless red crop top with her signature white circle in the middle of her chest. On her arms were special elbow-length black gloves made from multiple layers of breathable fabric and light armored mesh. Fastened to the back of the hands and the outer forearms was a thin but specially hardened metal plate for both combat and defense. She wore loose, knee-length dark green shorts with an armored mesh inner layer, multiple pockets for weapons and medical supplies, and black kunoichi sandles.

Ino whistled like a horny man at a beautiful woman. "Work it you bad ass cherry blossom!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura blushed. "Do you really like it? Hotaru said its functional and sexy.... I'd look even better if I had a chest to fill out the top, but I like it."

"Turn around, give us a spin.....I agree with Ino and Hotaru. Your look says med nin and Taijutsu specialist, am I right?" Hinata said.

Sakura nodded. "I'm going to model my career after the Sannin Tsunade, Hotaru told me I should. I have a good punch, and I'm a great med nin because I'm so smart and have near perfect chakra control.... and Hotaru said I kind of reminded her of Tsunade because she use to know her."

"I sure did. I'm dating myself by telling you this, but she isn't much older than me. I've known every shinobi in Konoha for the last.... well, since before any of you were born." Hotaru said with a smirk. "Now please line up so I can see you all together."

They did as asked, and by height, it was Hinata, Sakura then Ino.

Hotaru looked at them all together, and just had to smile at how great they looked together. First she took another, more objective look at Hinata. She'd let her hair grow out in the last month so it hung to her shoulders, but still wore it loose. Hinata wouldn't tell her why, but had insisted her clothes either stretch or be a little loose. She had no problem with it, as she was a Hyuuga and they needed the loose cothes for their Gentle Fist style, but she also figured it had something to do with how Hinata's fingers had been clawed when they were gripping her womanhood, what ever Hinata's secret was, she wasn't going to press, she'd been lucky to leave the room a whole woman after talking about Naruto.... she could still taste Hinata on her lips and couldn't believe she'd been forced to do that, but it was submit or fight back, and she couldn't bring herself to do that. Hotaru cleared her mind of those thoughts. Focusing on Hinata's new outfit she agreed with her choices. Naruto's hitai-ite on her forehead. she'd redone Hinata's coat into a sleeveless vest On the back was a black, flame-like swirl like Sasuke had, but her old Hyuuga Clan symbols had all been removed, Hinata had severed all ties to them, except for her little sister Hanabi, which she'd told her. The front was open about 4 inches from neck to waist with nothing underneath, but under the vest she'd attached an armored mesh, giving Hinata's flat stomach and ample cleavage a very sexy, shadowy look, and provided more protection. She'd also went to a loose, dark blue, armored cloth mid-thigh skirt over stretchable black shorts, it gave her protecton, but still allowed for full freedom of movement. She also had lighter, custom kunoichi sandles.

Ino was wearing her blonde hair the same, a high ponytail that hung to mid-chest; Her top was a sleeveless shirt.... in only the basic sense. The back was purple cloth layered over armored mesh in an 'H' pattern like suspenders, the front strips widened sightly into diamond-like shapes over her breasts, the rest in the front, back and sides was the armored mesh. Her skirt had been replaced with purple mini-shorts and a black leather kunoichi belt with her hitai-ite as the buckle, but acting as legs for her shorts was the armored mesh down to just above her knees, and trimmed with half an inch of purple cloth like the shorts to hold them in place and add a splash of color. She was wearing custom, purple kunoichi sandles that looked like ankle boots. She had armored purple gloves, but they're tucked in her belt pouch. She loved Ino's new look. "Ino, have you decided what you want to specialize in?"

"Not yet, I don't have the upperbody strength Sakura does, or Hinata's speed, I'm the medic for my team, but my family jutsu are my only real contribution, I'm not much use in a battle.... even Shikamaru can fight when he has to.... I just get my ass handed to me usually." Ino said with a hint of sadness..

Sakura's face suddenly changed to 'thinking mode' as her eyes darted side-to-side and her head slightly bobbled around a moment. "I GOT IT!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ino.... tell me Hotaru's stats."

Ino glanced at Hotaru a moment, left eyebrow raised, her eyes scanned Hoteru quickly. "Five seven, hundred and forty-six pounds, fifty-eight, twenty-eight, thirty-eight, H cup." Ino said casully.

Hoteru's eyes got as big as saucers and her jaw dropped. "How in Kami's name did you do that Ino? I've been doing this for decades and even I'm not that precise.".

Ino shrugged casually. "Easy, I've been able to do that since I was six or seven years old."

Hoteru thought for a minute as her face slowly changed from shock to a big smile, then she looked at Sakura, also smiling.

"Ino, that jutsu you asked me about earlier.....that's going to be your specialty. Hoteru-chan are you thinking what I am?" Sakura said.

"Ino, your graduation test, was your bushin and transformation easy?" Hoteru asked, and Ino nodded. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sakura nodded and walked over to her.

Ino wasn't sure what was going on, or how any of that was useful.

Hinata had a subtle smirk of her face as she watched Sakura and Hoteru talking, she had a good idea what Sakura was thinking for Ino, though she'd have to ask about what they talked about while she was in the changing room with Hoteru talking about Naruto.

----3 Minutes Later----

Ino slid down the wall, dropping the last foot onto her butt, her face showed how shocked she really was. She sat there a few moments then looked up. "Are you serious.... you want me to work here and be your apprentice Hotaru?" Ino couldn't believe she'd just said it, working here was her dream job, next to being a kunoichi.

"Hai, I know we can work out an arrangement with your parents and Hokage-sama. I may be retired, but I was a Jounin. If I hadn't lost my.... team mates, on that mission.... I probably would of had a grandson or granddaughter in your class. More than anyone else in Konoha, I'm best qualified to train you to use your abilities to their maximum. Asuma can train you in teamwork, Hinata can train your body, and I'll train you to use your abilities and improve your chakra control." Hotaru said.

"I'll help you with anatomy." Sakura said, then looked at Hinata and Hotaru staring at her curiously. "Trust me, it'll help."

"You know I love standing out Sakura, but are you sure I can do this? I know there are specialists, but this is something different than anything I've ever heard of." Ino said.

"Hai. Ino, no one in Konoha can do this except you. I'll have to research it and you'll have to help me test my ideas, but I think this is related to your families special jutsu. You told me once that your great, great, grandfather created these jutsu, that makes you the fifth generation with it, that's long enough for it make the changes in your mind.... don't you get it Ino, it's becoming a Bloodline-Limit and if I'm right you're the first generation to get to this level. As a med nin I had to study the hospitals files on the clans for medical treatment if they're injured. While I can't reveal anything I know, all the clans have special medical needs.... isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Sakura said.

Hinata gave Sakura a 'don't say a word' glare that made her flinch. "I hate admitting it, but Sakura's right, and if anyone ever mentions it or asks what those needs are, I promise I'll kill you. When I'm sure I have your absolute trust and loyalty, I'll tell you anything you want to know. If any of you have a problem with this you can put your old clothes back on and get the fuck out of my life." Hinata said coolly.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other a moment, both knew Hinata had some trust issues, she'd gone from too trusting to trusting no one, and they knew what had done that to the once kindest, gentlest, most trusting girl in all of Konoha, maybe Fire Country. They both looked at Hinata, their expressions clearly told her they weren't going anywhere.

'_Poor girl had her whole life ripped away from her, and this.... beast is all that's left to rebuild her life._' Hotaru thought, then made a decision. She stepped in front of Hinata, got down on her right knee and bowed her head. "I will never abandon you.... Mistress Hinata."

Ino's and Sakura's eyes got big as saucers. "Mistress Hinata?" They asked together, though Ino wasn't quite as shocked as Sakura.

"While I was trying on my clothes we had a talk about certain things.... then I made her eat my pussy, why is none of your business right now. So you're fully submitting to me Hotaru?" Hinata said, and Hotaru nodded. "Then we have a deal, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru stood and smiled. "Ino, Sakura, please don't tell anyone what happened here and we'll all be.... best friends." Hotaru said, the last 2 words with a very sexual lilt in her voice and wink.

Ino smiled and nodded.

Sakura wasn't sure she could 'jump the fence' like Ino and Hinata obviously had, but she couldn't lose her friends. She nodded.

Hinata let a small, genuine smile show for a moment. "Good, now that we have new clothes and a new friendship, let's eat. Ichiraku's on me."

Ino and Sakura smiled and nodded.

----5:00 PM, Hokage Tower----

Sarutobi blew out a plume of smoke from his pipe just as his intercom came on. "_Hokage-sama, the other people are here._" His secretary said, sounding almost stunned, something he found odd. "Finally, now we can see who requested this meeting." Sarutobi said and glanced at the others already in his office, Clan Head Inoichi Yamanaka and his Elite Jounin..He pressed the talk button. "Send them in."

First to enter the office was Sakura in her new outfit, which got curious looks from them. Next was Ino, who nervously smiled and waved at her half annoyed, half shocked father. Close behind her was Hinata, in her new outfit like Ino and Sakura, she nodded politely to the slightly stunned men, doing nothing to hide what her new clothes showed of her figure. The last person in made them all gasp in surprize, Hotaru.

Sarutobi's face filled with happy shock. "I never thought I'd live to see Hotaru Kazenagare in my office again."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata turned and looked, almost staring, at Hotaru. They'd never heard her last name before, many didn't use their last name or didn't have one, for various reasons of honor, or lack of it.

Hotaru walked up next to them in front of his desk and gave a small polite bow. "I've been busy." Hotaru said with a smirk. "A pleasure to see you again Hokage-sama, it has been too long. I want to call in one of the favors owed me, as a respected business woman and retired Jounin I wish to take on Ino Yamaka as my apprentice and assistant at my shop.".

Inoichi's jaw dropped. "You want to train Ino in your style?" He asked, stunned.

"Hai, Inoichi-san. I never lead a team from the Academy and swore I've never take an apprentice.... but Ino is a very special case. It was Sakura that first noticed Ino's unique abilities and brought them to my attention. I'll train Ino to use her abilities to their fullest, Hinata will train Ino to maximise her physical abilities and chakra, and Sakura will train Ino as a med nin. I believe Ino has the ability to become a Shadow Walker."

Every adult in the room, except Hotaru, paled in shock.... especially Inoichi.

"A what?" Ino asked, she'd never heard that term before.

Inoichi stepped forward. "Hotaru.... are you absolutely sure Ino could be a Shadow Walker?" He said very seriously.

Hotaru nodded.

Inoichi sighed, walked up to Ino, put his hands on her shoulders and kneeled. "Princess....there's something about our family you don't know, before Konoha was even founded, one of our ancestors was told by an old woman that if we continued to develop our Mind jutsu it could change into what we call a Bbloodline-Limit, and she called a Shadow Walker.... a person with the ability to not only switch minds with someone, but physically change into them in part or completely, actually becoming that person. Not a transformation or illusion that could be detected. You could infltrate a town or even a Hidden Village totally undetected. You'd be an information gatherer and infiltrator without equal.... if you chose this life it would be very hard, but you'd also bring great honor and respect to our family..Could you accept that kind of responsibility princess?" Inoichi said

Ino looked at her friends and Hotaru, her expression said 'you didn't tell me that'.

"Inoichi is correct Ino, though no one believed it would happen, special precautions were taken when Konoha was founded, only the Hokage and certain Joinin selected by the Hokage are told of this possibility. However it will take you several years to master your abilities, and even then only the people in this room, and the next Hokage, as I'll be retired by then, will know and you can't tell anyone. As Hinata and Sakura already know and will be helping you train. With your abilities, Hinata's abilities and the potential I believe Sakura has, I want to create a special team with you three and I believe Hinata would be best suited to lead it, but for now you'll need an experienced Sensei, Hotaru, Kurenai, Anko, you're my choices because of your special skills and relationship to them.... which of you will take this responsibility?" Sarutobi asked.

Anko and Kurenai glanced at each other, confirming what they were thinking, he knows about their special relationship with Hinata.

"I'll do it." Anko said and stepped forward. "Hotaru has a business to run, and we can't take Hinata and Kurenai from their team as it would raise too many questions, as well as my established relationship with Hinata as her Sensei. I'm also a trained assassin with several A-Rank and S-Rank missions on my record, and unlike them I have a Summon Contract that I've proven is useful on the type of missions we'd take until Hinata is ready to take my place as a Jounin." Anko said and gave Sarutobi a small bow.

Sarutobi thought a moment. "Is this acceptable to everyone?" He asked and a few moments later everyone nodded. "Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, you'll give your student advanced training in private when they have the free time and assist them any other way you can. Gai.... Kakashi and Sakura, you'll meet your new team member tomorrow morning at your normal Traning Ground at eight. Gai and Kakashi please remain, everyone else is dismissed." Sarutobi said, waited a minute for them to leave then opened a drawer and removed the 2 special files.

-

End Chapter 5


	6. Lights in the Darkness

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 06: Lights In The Darkness

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 17, 6:54 AM, Training Ground 7----

"Who do you think we'll get Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know.... I don't want a new team member, he may of been the biggest baka I've ever met.... but no one can ever replace Naruto." Sasuke said, leaning against the center post, arms crossed, then gave Sakura a once over with his eyes. "Sakura.... I like your new outfit, you finally look like a real kunoichi."

Sakura's face lit up. "Thank you Sasuke-k...."

"I don't mind, I've lost enough people already and could use some friends.... Sakura-chan. Besides, Naruto thought protecting friends is what made you truely strong, he kept up with me so maybe it works." Sasuke said in his normal voice, then gave Sakura a small smile.

Sakura smilied happily. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"He finally did it." He said and chuckled.

Sakura and Sasuke turned and looked at the boulder behind the poles where Kakashi was now sitting. "He did what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Naruto told me he was going to get that stick out of Sasuke's butt if it killed him.... unfortunately it took his death to do it." Kakashi said calmly, hiding his feelings.

Sasuke flinched. "Sounds like him.... he never did know when to quit. So tell us about the person that thinks they can take his place."

"No one can. I've been here before, and I know exactly how you both feel. The original Team Seven is gone, and I'll tell you both this.... now that I got my head out of my ass and have really looked at the three of you.... I can honestly say I've never seen a team with greater potenial.... you could of surpassed even the Sannin had yo stuck together.... and if I'd trained all three of you like a real Sensei. I was lost in my own grief and pain. I failed all of you and especially myself as a Sensei and a man. That will never happen again. We have to reforge a broken weapon and do our best to fix our previous errors. I failed to train you all, I promise to do better." Kakashi said seriously, then looked at Sakura.

"I failed as a kinoichi, as a member of Team Seven....and worse of all I failed Naruto in ways that will haunt me the rest of my life.... I promise to do better." Sakura said with deep conviction as a single tear ran down her left cheek. She turned to Sasuke.

"I failed to see the only real friend I ever had until it was too late. All the power in the world means nothing unless you have friends to share it with.... and someone to protect." Sasuke said then glanced at Sakura. "I promise to do better."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Now you're ready, and don't judge based on appearance.... again." Kakashi said then whistled.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded at the reference to their mistakes with Naruto, then turned to the entrance where Kakashi motioned. They watched the figure walk out into the open.... and both gasped in shock.

----Training Ground 23----

Tenten was leaning against her usual tree twirling a kunai on her right index finger and watching Rock Lee do push ups. She glanced at her watch then sighed and put away her kunai. "Lee.... three, two, one...." Tenten said then mentally steeled herself for what was coming.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Might Gai exclaimed loudly.

Tenten shuddered. "Not today Lee." Tenten said sternly as she watched Lee spring to his feet.

Lee nodded to her. "Good Morning Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed as his Sensei and idol approached slower than he usually did, he was walking. Lee noticed the figure walking half behind him. '"Is that our new team mate Gai-sensei?" Lee asked with restrained enthusiasm. He knew Tenten wasn't in her normal cheerful mood, she warned him that if he didn't restrain himself after she'd warned him once, she'd cut his hair and eyebrows off by throwing kunai at his head until he was bald. He knew she wouldn't kill him, but that was still something he REALLY didn't want to experience.

"Morning Gai-sensei." Tenten said and nodded to Gai. She still couldn't believe she used to have a crush on her ex-team mate, she just hoped her new team mate wasn't another Lee, she couldn't handle that, she also hoped it was a girl. She stepped out next to Lee.

"Tenten, Lee, I give you our new team mate.... Zonbi." Gai said then stepped to his right and pointed at his new student with his left hand.

Tenten's jaw dropped. Her new team mate was not only a girl, but at 5'3" was an inch taller than her and shorter than Lee, plus she had a small chest like hers. That wasn't the most shocking part though, it was her appearance. Her hair was straight and hung to mid-chest, but it wasn't just dark, it was pitch black, her black hair was blonde by comparison. She had pale skin, not like Hinata's, but close. She had a similar face, but it was a little thinner. She had black lips, her pupils were also black but they were dead like that red-haired boy from Suna, they were like glass and didn't look real. She was thin, but she could tell the girl had muscle, She wore a sleeveless black shirt over a dark grey long sleeved shirt with black fingernails. She had black denim pants and white soled, black sneakers, both of which she'd only seen on civilians in the big cities, very unual for a ninja, especially a kunoichi. No shinobi or kunoichi she knew would wear clothes like that, it just wasn't a good idea. "Nice to meet you Zonbi, I'm Tenten." She said and gave a small respectfiul bow, as she'd been taught.

Zonbi looked at her and gave a small nod.

"Hello Zonbi-chan, I'm Rock Lee, your new team mate! I'm looking forward to seeing if the fires of youth also burn brightly within you!" Lee said with his normal enthusiasm.

Zonbi glanced at him a moment but didn't react otherwise.

"Now let us see what you can do with some sparring.... you go first Lee!" Gai said. then leapt back.

Tenten leapt back out of the way, she knew how Lee fought and wanted to give him plenty of room. She heard Gai-sensei give the signal to start, Lee immediately moved in and the instant he paused she knew exactly what he was going to do. She heard the familiar yell of 'Leaf Hurricane' as he leapt in the air, she almost screamed when Zonbi not only didn't try to block, she didn't try to dodge either, there was a audible crack as his kick connected full force, on target. She gasped at what happened next, Lee landed and just froze, Zonbi was still standing there, arms at her sides, her head was turned to the left, she turned back toward Lee and looked at him, her face still emotionless.... and there wasn't a mark on her! Tenten immediately jumped in close and put a hand on Lee's chest to stop him from doing anything else. "Are you hurt, and how did you do that?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine, can we continue." Zonbi said emotionlessly.

"Okay.... but you need to either block or dodge his attacks and counterattack." Tenten said.

"I'm not to hurt my team mates." Zonbi stated.

"Don't worry about me Zonbi-chan, we're only sparring, we get hurt all the time, but that makes us stronger! Don't worry about me, I want you to fight back." Lee said.

"It's okay, a little pain is part of sparring, we just don't try to kill each other." Tenten said, she didn't know why she'd said that, but something about this girl just screamed death, it was creepy.

Zonbi turned her head and looked at Gai-sensei as she'd been told, he nodded. "If that's our way."

Tenten leaot back and watched them start again, this time Lee threw a straight right, that Zonbi blocked with an open hand, she'd swear she heard the sound of bones breaking, but Zonbi's hand looked fine. She blocked several more punches the same way then Lee threw a hook kick at her head, she caught his leg by the ankle and a moment later she heard Lee scream in pain then Lee was lying on the ground on his knees and forehead, hands underneath him. She leapt in just behind Gai. "What did you do?" Tenten almost yelled, nervous, amazed and angry all at once.

"I counterattacked, but didn't hurt him permanently." Zonbi said.

"Are you okay Lee?" Gai asked, worried.

Lee fell over on his right side, then nodded, red-faced and a little teary.

"Exactly what did you do to him?" Tenten asked strongly.

Zonbi looked right into her eyes. 'I caught his kick then grabbed and squeezed his balls. He's my team mate so I didn't crush them or rip them off as I would to an enemiy." Zonbi said.

Gai flinched subtley. "An unusual tactic, but most effective. Since Lee is unable to continue at the moment, it is your turn Tenten."

"Hai Gai-sensei." Tenten said and made a mental not to be very carefull when sparring with the new girl, she didn't fight like anyone she'd ever encountered.... and shed beaten Lee with a single move. THAT scared the Hell out of her, if Zonbi could do that to Lee, she did NOT want her sensitive female areas grabbed. She leapt out into the Training Ground about 30' away. "Come get me!"

Zonbi nodded slightly and started walking toward her.

Tenten waited until Zonbi was 20' away then unleashed a barrage of kunai from a scroll. When the smoke cleared a second later she gasped in shock, almost horror. Zonbi was still coming toward her, but she had a kunai in her left thigh, 2 in her stomach, 1 in her chest and 1 in her right upper arm, and she looked like she hadn't even noticed them! "STOP!" Tenten uelled then ran in close, ready to panic.

Zonbi stopped immediately.

Tenten very quickly looked at the 5 kunai half buried in her new team mate and her jaw dropped. "That's impossible... you... you aren't bleeding!" Tenten exclaimed, there were a few drops around each wound, but that was it.

"If we're done, you need these back." Zonbi said then pulled out the kunai leaving a bloodless wound that closed, but didn't heal. She held out the 5 kunai for Tenten.

Tenten waited a few moments for Gai to join them. "Gai-sensei...."

Gai sighed. "Come back to Lee, and I'll tell you about our most unusual new team mate." Gai said seriously.

Tenten nodded and took back her kunai from Zonbi, letting the strange girl go first.

----Training Ground 7----

They'd only been at this a few minutes, and while she knew she wasn't at her team mate's level, she wasn't helpless either, her battle with that bitch from Sound in the Forest of Death told her that, but she thought she'd do better than this at least. She threw another right cross then froze when she felt the pressure of the kunai and heard the now familiar high pitched giggling.

"Got'cha 'gain Sakura-chan..... wanna play some more?" She asked happily, her big smile had never left her face.

Sakura swallowed nervously, she really didn't know how far her new team mate would go in a spar. Bruises were one thing, but she had a kunai pressed firmly into her shorts directly over her most intimate female area. The worst part.... the smaller girl holding it was just playing with her. "No, I'm done. I know when I'm beat." Sakura said, then sighed when she felt the pressure release.

"Okay, that was fun, we'll have to play again some time Sakura-chan." She said happily, then stood and skipped back over to Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke had to admit it, despite her size, and the fact her clothes were so obnoxiously bright she made Naruto look dark by comparison.... she looked like a rainbow vomited on her, she was very skilled. He knew within seconds that she was just playing with Sakura.

"Oh come on mister gloomy face, smile." She said them reached up and using her index fingers pushed up the corners of Sasuke's mouth so he looked like he was smiling. "Much better." She said happily.

"Careful Ishoku, his face will break if he smiles." Kakashi said, an amused smile hidden beneath his mask.

Sasuke yanked his face away and glared at Kakashi. "It will not, I'll admit I'm not the most fun person around, but I'm not that bad.... anymore."

"Okay grumpy face, what will make you smile then? I'm gonna make you smile if it kills me." Ishoku said with a determined but pouty face.

Sakura got close in time to hear the last exchange and smiled as it reminded her of Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed it too, she was a lot like Naruto in many ways.... and not all of them in a good way. "I'll make you a deal, you impress me in our spar and I'll be more fun and I'll even smile.... if you don't impress me, you stop being so cheerful and happy.... and you have to wear dark clothes.... you look like a rainbow exploded in your face. For a kunoichi you're a walking bullseye flashing here I am, kill me, in big letters."

Ishoku's eyes got big as saucers and her jaw dropped. "Wear all black...." Ishoku said then shivered as a wave of fear ran through her body. "I'd rather be dead than wear da.... dar, than not dress like this." She said seriously, then her smile fell away and was replaced by a cold dead expression. "Nobody messes with my clothes, you got a deal.... and you better take me seriously." Ishoku said coldly then walked out into the field again.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "I wish you hadn't done that Sasuke, I was hoping you'd really changed and we could keep this friendly."

Sasuke sighed sadly and looked at the ground for a moment. "I have changed Kakashi-sensei, but look at her. She's maybe five feet tall, if that. Her shirt is bright yellow with red sleeves, her pants are bright blue, her sandles are bright blue, and her hair is so bright green it almost glows, I could see her in the dark."

"Look again." Kakashi said calmly and pointed casually toward her.

Saskuke turned and paused in shock for a moment, her waist length hair was now bright red.

"I suggest you get out there, I don't think she's the patient type." Kakashi said calmly. "Oh, and be careful." He said seriously.

Sasuke nodded and headed out to face her.

"Kakashi-sensei, are those purple flames around her eyes and on the sides of her head make-up, or Clan Marks like Kiba has?" Sakura asked.

"Clan Marks, though she doesn't have a Clan, I can't tell you why she has has them.... but she does have a Bloodline-Lmit, I just hope she doesn't use it.... and her hair changing color is part of it." Kakashi said seriously.

"Is she as good as Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nervously. She wasn't in love with him anymore, but he was still her team mate.

Kakashi nodded. '_She's better.... and she has other problems to deal with, just like Naruto did._' Kakashi thought.

----Residential Area----

Light was only just starting to shine through the curtains, but it was enough to wake her. The way the room was arranged the light of dawn would creep in as soon as the sun rose, so it wasn't unusual that the sun would wake you if you slept there for a few days.

The problem was, she didn't remember going to sleep in this room. Or, for that matter, even setting foot in it. So waking up there, wearing only a shirt that was several sizes too big, was certainly a shock.

Hinata was worried, but not terribly. She could guess who the room belonged to from the basket of clothes by the door (who else besides Kurenai-sensei wore scrolls as clothing?). but it was odd that she was in her sensei's house. even if she had fainted, there was no reason for anyone to have taken her to Kurenai's apartment.

Hugging the unfamiliar blue shirt around herself, she pushed the door open a crack and slipped out, taking care to make as little noise as possible.

Soft footfalls aside, she maintained complete silence until she walked into the living room.

Lying on the couch was Kurenai-sensei. Naked.

"eep!"

Blushing as red as a tomato, she backed into the bathroom and pulled the door shut. She sat down on the lip of the bath, still blushing furiously, and looked into the mirror. Her flushed face paled to an unhealthy white.

It wasn't her that looked back from the mirror. The same face, but hair that fell below her shoulders and black marks under her eyes. a small black circle on the side of her neck, in the same place Sasuke Uchiha had been marked with a cursed seal.

With her hand covering her mouth, to muffle the sound, she screamed

- - - -

The streets of Konoha were crowded, they always were, so she had to take extra care not to crash into anyone. Her hands clutched the midriff of a biege vest shut. It had been the only shirt that fit her, but it wasn't something she felt comfortable wearing.

She had tried to get some of her clothes from the Hyuuga compound, but the aura of fear and mistrust had been too uncomfortable. But that was a problem that could be dealt with later. At the moment, she had to find her team (or at the very least someone she knew) and figure out what had happened to her. Talking to Kurenai wasn't an option, since she'd been passed out naked on her couch...

Blushing at the thoughts of the next team meeting, she continued on.

She ducked and weaved, using her byakuugan periodically, looking at every face. All she had to do was spot someone, anyone. She caught snatches of conversation as she ran past, saw the heads of faceless civilians turn to look at her as she ran past

"look, th..."

"its the hyuuga deser..."

"...ox brat bit"

"mommy, I'm sc..."

Until something stopped her dead in her tracks

"I heard she killed her cousin!"

_thump_

- - - -

_"Hinata! Hinata, are you okay? You haven't fainted in ages"  
_  
Something about the voice.

_"Kiba, give her some space."  
_  
That one too. They sounded familiar

_"But this could be serious! she might be sick, or dying, or..."_

_"Calm down"_

Maybe if she opened her eyes? Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

Her eyes adjusted to the burst of light slowly, interpreting the two in front of her as colors and shapes, but missing their features, in close was brown, with red on it's face. Slightly back, was green.

Yes, they were familiar.

"Hinata, what happened?" Shino asked.

"Are you okay? I saw you lying there on the sidewalk, and then we--" Kiba, rambling on, he did that when he was worried.

"I-I'm fine, I just, uh.... what happened?" Hinata said.

After silencing Kiba, Shino briefly told her about her odd behavior for over a month now.

The looks on their faces weren't of compassion or understanding. She saw confusion, yes, but she could almost hear the words of disbelief that were sure to come.

She felt the tears on her cheek. she ran. away from her friends, away from all these problems, away from the hair that was too long, the body that felt off balance, away from the criss-crossing lines of the seal on her neck.

She didn't stop until she got to the river, near the city gates. For all her training she was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and this was a good a place to rest as any. falling to her knees next to the railing, she looked down into the water. Her eyes stared back at her, on a face that didn't seem quite right. none of this should be happening, this awful not-knowing.

Her eyes focused on the mark's reflection, a pentagram overlapping a whirlpool, bordered by a simple black circle. It scared her. Whatever that thing was, it was part of this.

"**You know, you're a lot smarter than the other you...**"

Hinata nearly jumped the railing at the sound of the powerful woman's voice in her head.

"**If you'll calm down and relax a little, I'll explain everything. Please Hinata.... you can trust me.**"

The voice said, still powerful, but in an almost comforting, motherly way. "O-okay." Hinata said then sat down, legs hung over the sides above the was scared as to how and why there was a strange woman's voice in her head, but it was comforting on some strange level she didn't understand, it was almost familiar. She took a couple deep breaths, let it out slowly and closed her eyes. A moment later she found herself in a field of flowers, just like she usually saw when she meditated deep enough.

-

End Chapter 6


	7. Can You Handle The Truth?

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 07: Can You Handle The Truth?

By: MikeJV37

----August 17, 7:14 AM, Training Ground 7----

"FIREBALL BARRAGE!" Sasuke yelled then blew out a dozen fist-sized fireballs that sped toward his opponent.

Ishoku dodged the fireballs, bending her body at unnatural angles, she then made the Snake hand sign. "SNAKE STYLE: GLARE OF FEAR!" Ishoku yelled then her hair turned jet black and the purple flame-like tattoos around her eyes seemed to become purple chakra flames, her eyes turned solid yellow except for the black, vertical slit pupils.

Sasuke froze dead in his tracks.

Sakura shuddered in fear as she felt it. She then watched, almost terrified as Ishoku walked up to Sasuke as she pulled a kunai. The look on the small girl's the same she's seen during the Chuunin Exams on a few others.... death, she was absolutely devoid of any emotion. "No, she's going to.... to....".

"Ishoku, enough!!" Kakashi commanded in a rare dispay of power.

Ishoku shook for a moment then screamed, as if in agony, then fell to her hands and knees as her hair turned green.

Sasuke fell back on his butt, shock on his face.

"Come on, we all need to talk." Kakashi said then lead Sakura over to where Ishoku and Sasuke were.

"What the hell did she do?" Sasuke asked.

"You okay Ishoku?" Kakashi asked.

Ishoku took several deep breaths then sat up on her feet with her normal overly cheerful, childish expression. "Right as rain Kakashi-sensei. So did I impress you mister grumpy face?" Ishoku asked in her happy, child-like voice.

"Was that a jutsu or your Bloodline-Limit?" Sasuke asked.

Ishoku immediately looked at Kakashi.

"That was her Bloodline-Limit.... part of it anyway. She wasn't suppossed to use it without my permission, and not on a team mate." Kakashi said.

Ishoku pouted sadly. "Am I going back?"

"That depends, did you lose control?" Kakashi asked.

"I did get a little mad at him.... and I'm sorry I used my power on him, but I didn't lose control I swear, I was just gonna cut up his clothes a little to scare him so he wouldn't pick on me again." Ishoku said sincerely.

Kakashi read her body language expertly, and based on what her file said she wasn't lying. If you didn't know what to look for she could fool even an Elite Jounin with a lie, but she had very specific 'tells' that gave her away when she did, and she had no control over them as they were linked to her Bloodline-Limit. "I believe you, but from now on I expect better behavior from you Ishoku. Hokage-sama gave you this chance to prove you're worthy of our trust."

Ishoku nodded.

"As for you Sasuke, we need to work on your people skills and team work.... oh, we're going out to breakfast to get better aquanted.... and you're buying Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Ishoku leapt to her feet. "YAY! Can I pick the place Kakashi-sensei, I wanna look across a table at his happy smiling face."

Sasuke groaned. "I'll try. I'll admit that I was impressed, you're much better than I thought, you were obviously holding back a lot against Sakura. By the way Kakashi-sensei, when do we find out who made Chuunin?"

"In a couple days." Kakashi said.

----Training Ground 23----

Tenten listened to Gai finish a surprisingly brief, for him at least, explination of what they saw of Zonbi's ability. "So, when you wake up in the morning your wounds and your clothes will be healed, uh fixed.... back to normal?"

Zonbi nodded. "I was told my wounds could bother people, if you want I can repair my clothes now."

"Please do so Zonbi-chan, show them your ability." Might Gai said.

Zonbi nodded, she was already sitting with her legs crossed as usual, put her hands on the ground at her sides and dug her fingers into the ground about 2".

Tenten and Lee watched her, stunned, as the edges of her clothes glowed faintly with blue chakra then threads from 1 side shot acoss the holes to the other side and pulled it closed and in under a minute all the holes from Tenten's kunai mended back into a solid piece of cloth again, then Zobi pulled her fingers from the ground..

"That was incredible Zonbi-chan, how did you do that?" Lee said.

"These are my only clothes, I've had them as long as I can remember. My chakra is in my clothes as well as my body." Zonbi said.

'There is something else I must tell you about our new team mate Zonbi-chan that is most important." Gai said seriously.

----Hinata's Mindscape----

She 'd been standing there in the dark version of field of flowers, for her it was midnight, not noon. She was looking through the hole in the shadowy wall at the scene, Kyuubi was now about a foot high and had 2 tails, and the fact that Kyuubi was also now female didn't bother her. What did bother her was her other self, her good half, or Light Hinata as Kyuubi had dubbed her a few minutes ago, she knew that made her Dark Hinata, all the pain, anger and fears of the original that had been surpressed her entire life. "_Kami is she weak, she would of wasted her life trying to find the courage to tell Naruto she loved him.... I'm her true strength, but she pushed me to the back of her mind. No wonder she didn't know a month has passed since Naruto died. Sitting there crying like a fucking baby. Since I took over her life is a hundred times better. She's away from her father and those other pricks, she has friends and women that love her._" Dark Hinata said then watched a few minutes longer..

"_Hinata, are you okay?_" A voice said from outside her mindscape.

"**I'm sorry Hinata, we'll hae to talk more later.**" Kyuubi said then Lght Hinata vanished..

Hinata blinked a few times then looked up to her right. "Of course I am, why the hell wouldn't I be?" Hinata said then stood.

"I saw you running down the street crying a few minutes ago and followed you here." Ino said concerned.

Faster than Ino could react Hinata reached out, grabbed both of Ino's nipples through her new shirt and pulled her close. "You saw wrong, I wasn't crying you nothing little cunt, you say that again and I'll rip your fucking nipples off, got it bitch?" Hinata said coldly.

Ino nodded immediately, her nipples on fire, she bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream. '_I don't understand, I saw her face clearly, she was terrified and crying hard.... what's going on with her, it's like.... there's two Hinata's now! Oh Kami that has to be it, dad told me about this kind of thing, this all started when Naruto was killed by Neji, she hasn't been normal since then._' Ino thought, knowing she had to figure this out by herself, if she told anyone she knew Hinata would find out and she also had no doubt would carry out her threat. "I'm sorry Hinata, I was mistaken, it won't happen again."

"It better not, now where's Sakura?" Hinata said and released Ino..

"Training Ground Seven, meeting her new team mate. Shikamaru had some important things to do this morning so our training was moved back to nine, Asuma-sensei told me about twenty minutes ago." Ino said.

Hinata checked her watch and frowned. "Shit, so we don't have time to do anything. I want you and Sakura to meet me here at four then I'll take you to a special place to start your training." Hinata said, then pulled Ino into a kiss on the lips. "Now beat it, I don't want you to miss any training, now pay attention, use your head and do your best, I want you strong." Hinata said, smiled started to walk across the village towards Kurenai's house.

----August 20, 8:01 AM, Hokage Tower----

He looked at them, lined up right to left in front of him were his 4 best Genin teams, with their Sensei. He noted that the new members seemed to be fitting in well, just as stated in the reports. He also noticed the new attire most of them had on, and knew for the girls at least it was Hinata's influence, he was worried about her, especially after what he heard happened 3 days ago.."I'm sure you're all anxious to know who made Chuunin, so I'll get to it." Sarutobi said then opened the box sitting on his desk to his left. "Congratulations Kakashi, from your team I promote Sasuke Uchiha to the rank of Chuunin." Sarutobi said, pulled a Chuuin vest from the box and tossed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke slipped off his new jacket, put the vest on and bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, he wasn't going to wear it all the time, but for the moment he wanted to enjoy it.

"Congratulations Kurenai, from your team I promote Hinata Hyuuga to the rank of Chuunin." Sarutobi said and tossed a vest to Hinata.

Hinata slipped on her vest with a smile. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata said and bowed. '_Fuck you Hiashi, fuck you Neji._' Hinata thought.

"Congratulations Asuma, from your team I promote Shikamaru Nara to the rank of Chuunin." Sarutobi said and tossed a vest to Shikamaru.

"I should of let Temari beat me.... what a drag. Thank you Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said and bowed.

Ino elbowed Shikamaru as soon as he finished his bow.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, my team shouldn't be here." Might Gai said seriously.

"That's true Gai, while Tenten and Lee didn't earn full promotions or win their matches, both were paired against opponents whose skills were the perfect counter to their unique styles, but they chose to battle anyway, despite their handicaps.... and for that I'm promoting Tenten and Rock Lee from Grade Three Genin to Grade One. Congratulations." Sarutobi said.

Tenten smiled proudly. "Thank you Hokage-sama!" Tenten said and gave a full bow, folding herself in half.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Lee said, gave his patented big gleaming smile, then a full bow of respect.

Gai smiled. "Congratulations Tenten, Lee, I'm proud of both of you." Gai said proudly and with more restraint than usual.

"Congratulations." Zonbi said blankly.

"Congratulations mister grumpy face!" Ishoku said very happily and gave Sasuke a big hug.

The other kids, except Sakura, looked at Sasuke and started smiling and/or holding in giggles.

Sasuke let out a big sigh of exasperation then looked at his friends. "Not one word." Sasuke said seriously.

"Anything for you....grumpy face-kun." Ino said and started shaking because she was holding back an intense giggle fit.

"Dismissed." Sarutobi said calmly, holding in his own laughter.

Team 7 was out the door moments later lead by a slightly annoyed and embarrassed Sasuke.

----August 31, 11:04 AM, Suna, Sebaku Estate----

She'd been home 2 weeks and even lying on the couch reading the newest edition of her favorite novel on a rare day off, she still couldnt fully relax. It wasn't because her father was dead, she was happy he was gone, but her remaining family had been almost in chaos since the Chuunin Exams in Konoha. She looked up from her little orange book to see Kankurou heading for the kitchen. "Fix me some juice Kankurou!" She yelled to him."

"Get your own damn...." Kankurou said and froze.

'temari looked up from her book and saw an all too familiar look on her brother's face, the only person that caused that kind of fear in Kankurou and no one had seen him since they got home. She closed her book, carefully put it down slowly, grabbed her fan, sat up and looked to the other side of the room where Kankurou was staring. "Hello Gaara." Temari asked nervously, Gaara had an expression on his face she'd never seen before and didn't know what he was going to do. Temari watched him stare at her a moment before he started towards her. She wanted to run, but the fact that he was coming to her and not his sand was a good sign.... at least she hoped so. When he stopped about a foot in front of her she didn't react, until she saw his arms moving up and forward towards her ample chest as best as she could tell. She dropped her fan on the floor and clamped her eyes shut as they began tearing up. '_Oh Kami no, he's going for my breasts.... please Kami, what ever he's going to do to, make it fast and painless. If he's just curious about girls, Please Kami just let him feel me up, I don't want my first time to be with my little brother._' Temari thought then felt him touch her, and for an instant mentally steeled herself against the worst things she'd ever imagined happening to her.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said.

Teari's eyes snapped open and she looked down at a sight she NEVER thought she'd see.... Gaara was hugging her. "E, excuse... did you just say that you're sorry?" Temari asked cautiously.

Gaara released her and took a step back. "That was the right thing to say when you hurt someone you care about, wasn't it?"

Temari just nodded. Whatever Sasuke had done to Gaara in their match had a very profound effect on him, he was actually trying to act like.... well, her little brother. "That was the right thing to say Gaara.... please don't be offended, but why are doing this? The last time we talked was before the Chuunin Exams and you threatened to kill me." Temari said cautiously but politely.

Gaara looked at his older sister for a few moments as emotionless as ever. "Yes I did.... I always believed you were both weak and I didn't need you, I enjoyed the fear I saw on everyone's faces. I'd never known fear.... until then."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Temari said immediately, without thinking, then tensed up out of reflex.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"What did he do to you?" Temari asked cautiously, slowly adjusting to the new Gaara, hoping he really had changed..

"He told me of Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said calmly.

Temari raised her eyebrows, that name sounded familiar. She ran it through her mind for a moment, then gasped. "The blonde kid in the orange jumpsuit the Hyuuga killed.... I remember the match.... I've never seen anything like that before, the match or what happened afterward. That's a shame, but what does that have to do with.... um, why you changed."

"He grew up as lonely as hated as I was, but he made friends.... when he died he was.... missed. I want that, to have people care about me, who will miss me when I'm gone.. Having friends and protecting them also made him stronger that everyone thought he was. His dream was to be Hokage and protect his home, I will take that dream and become Kazekage in his honor to show everyone that people like us can be great." Gaara said.

Temari ran that through her mind a moment. "So you want to be Kazekage and protect Suna to honor a Leaf nin you didn't know?"

"Yes." Gaara said.

"I don't know if that's possible... you know that everyone is afraid of you." Temari said.

"Because I kill people." Gaara said.

"Well, yes.... killing people just because you feel like it doesn't make people want to be around you." Temari said and forced a short laugh.

"Then I'll stop killing people unless they're a threat to Suna." Gaara said.

'Uh, good, that's a good start. You do undestand that this will be very hard and will take years to undo all the fear and hate you caused.... but if you're serious about this, then I'll do anything I can to help you.... if you want my help." Temari said.

"I do.... I want both of you to help me, and to trust me. I want to be a family." Gaara said.

"Then I'll help you." Kankurou said.

----Sept 14, 11:30 AM, Konoha, Hokage Tower----

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Might Gai said with some enthusiasm, but couldn't ignore the cloaked person by his desk.

Kakashi stood to Gai's left. "This is about our guest, correct?" Kakashi said and morioned with his head to the person in the corner.

"It does. I called the three of you here because of a special request I received for assistance...." Sarutobi said.

"From me...." She interruptd, then flipped down the hood of her cloak. "Mei Terumii, of Mist."

Kakashi's visible right eye opened wider. "Mist." Kakashi said coolly, instantly pulling a kunai, but kept it low and glanced at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi raised his right hand. "All precautions have been taken.... please explain your reason for being here." Sarutobi said calmly.

"I've heard of you Kakashi Hatake, and am aware of what happened in Wave Country. As you're all aware the current Mizukage has been killing anyone with a Bloodline-Limit for decades....for the last six months I've been fighting him on this, I want to replace him as Mizukage and stop this irrational killing." Mei said calmly.

"Why should Konoha help you? Mist doesn't have the best reputation." Kakashi said calmly.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here, the other reason is more personal.... I have two Bloodline-limits. I could kill him, but a direct assault would cost too many lives on both sides." Mei said calmly.

"Which is why you need us." Kakashi said.

"Correct.I had a friend at the Chuunin Exams who told me what happened, I...." Mei said.

"Hinata!" Kurenai interrupted fiercely. She desperately wanted to find out what this woman wanted with her mistress, but if she broke one of Hinata's rules, she knew Hinata would brutalize her in ways that she wouldn't enjoy and could even end her sexlife forever.

"You must be her Sensei." Mei said.

"Hai. Kurenai Yuuhi, Sensei of of Team Eight, and her adopted mother. I mean you no disrespect Hokage-sama, but anything she wants from Hinata will be brought to me first." Kurenai said fiercely, her chakra and ki filling the room.

Sarutobi thought about saying something, but he'd learned long ago one of the few things in the world you didn't challange was the mother instinct.

Kakashi and Gai glanced at Kurenai, thinking the same thing, both had learned the 'don't mess with an angry mother protecting her child' lesson years ago, there was was no opponent more ferocious in battle than a mother protecting her child.

"I didn't know, please calm down and I'll explain." Mei said, she wasn't afraid, but she wasn't going to start a fight in the office of the Hokage of Fire Country, the most powerful of the 5 Elemental Nations.

Kurenai nodded and surpressed her emotions. "I'm listening." Kurenai said in a calm, but very focused tone.

"I told Hokage-sama what kind of help I need which is why he summoned you." Mei said.

"Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, I won't force you to accept, but this will be an A-Ranked mission. Normally I wouldn't send new Chuunin teams on a mission like this, but each of you'r teams have unique skills I believe will prove very useful on this mission. Do you accept?" Sarutobi said.

"Team Gai is always ready for any challenge." Gai said proudly, gave a big smile and thumbs up.

Mei smirked. '_What a baka, but he looks powerful._' Mei thought.

"Team Seven is ready." Kakashi said confidently, in the last month his new team had not only bonded, but Ishoku, Sasuke and especially Sakura, had grown strong, Sakura's improvement he was most proud of, but as much as he wanted it to be just his training, he knew Hinata had been working with her as well, he could see it in her, the training he'd given Hinata for her match with Neji had been passed to Sakura, he'd heard a similar story from Asuma about Ino.

"Team Eight is ready for the challange Hokage-sama." Kurenai said confidently, but in the back of her mind was the thought of what had happened with Hinata Kiba and Shino, that was the old Hinata, not the girl that she'd given her heart to, she knew Hinata's mind had split, but she wasn't going to even acknowledge that she'd noticed, she knew this new Hinata wouldn't react well if she mentioned it.

"Mei, we accept.... please explain." Sarutobi said.

End Xhapter 7


	8. The Birds, the Bees, the Snakes

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch: 08: The Birds, the Bees, the Snakes

By: MikeJV37

-Sept 16, 6:52 AM, Fire Country, Women's Campsite-

As usual, for her anyway, Ishoku was up with the sun. about 20 minutes ago. and just finished her morning stretching routine. She'd seen Zonbi standing outside Tenten's tent and said hello to her fellow former prisoner, and gotten a small nod back. Though she liked Zonbi, the girl wasn't what she'd call fun, even Grumpy Face-kun was more fun than her when she'd first met him, but in their own way they were sisters. She'd tried imagining Zonbi in a colorful outfit like hers, but nothing looked right... except all red, but for some reason that mental image actually scared her. "I hope Sakura-chan is up, I wanna do some training before breakfast." Ishoku said cheerfully, but quietly, she quickly learned that even ninja didn't get up at sunrise unless they absolutely had to. Except Lee and Gai, she liked them and thought their outfits were cute... she was still trying to figure out the looks everyone had given her when she first said it, like her face was on upsidedown or something. Stopping at her tent she peeked in. "You awake Sakura-chan?" She asked cheerfully, then pouted when she saw the tent was empty. She scrunched up her face a moment in thought as she looked around, then smiled when she remembered there was a field of wild berries of various types about thirty yards away. Smiling happily she skipped out into the woods toward the field to get her team mate and help her pick some berries for breakfast. That was the plan anyway... but not what happened. She entered the clearing and heard moans from Sakura, sprinting across the small clearing she leapt what was basically a 6' wall of bushes, landed, and froze at what she saw. Sakura was sprawled on the ground, her shirt around her neck exposing her small breasts and puffy, normally pink nipples that were now bright red and looked like they'd been chewed on, her shorts and panties tossed into the grass nearby, and kneelng between her legs, apparently chewing on her pussy, was a topless Hinata, who she'd recently named Dark Blue for her hair and personality. "DON"T HURT SAKURA-CHAN!" Ishoku screamed in rage, her hair turned black as purple flames surrounded her now solid yellow eyes with vertical slit pupils..

Hinata leapt to her feet and spin around facing the strange girl, and knew instantly the girl had no idea what sex was based on her reaction. Anyone else would of been embarrased or at least amused, that girl was seriously pissed off. Before she could say anything the girl whipped her arms forward as 4 snakes shot from each of her sleeves, mouths open, fangs dripping poison. She leapt the bushes into the clearing away from Sakura, just barely avoiding getting bitten.

"WHY WERE YOU ATTACKING SAKURA-CHAN? TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US AND ATTACK HER?" Ishoku screamed, basically repeating her questions over and over and she continued to attack relentlessly.

Hinata was using all her speed just to avoid the attacks, waves of snakes, as well as shuriken, kunai and to her surprise a lighting jutsu that scorched the ground and a purple stream of fire from her mouth that burned a berry bush into ash in a few seconds. She'd never seen fire that color or that hot before. With a yell of anger she changed into her hybrid form and with her increased speed dashed in and knocked Ishoku off her feet with a palm strike to the chest, sending her back almost 20' where she landed from the hit. "I WASN'T HURTING HER TO STUPID BITCH WE WERE HAVING SEX!" Hinata yelled, very annoyed.

Ishoku's arms fell to her sides as her hair turned green, total confusion on her face. "What's sex?" She asked in her normal childish voice.

Hinata sighed in aggravation."You really don't know what sex is?" Dark Hinata asked.

Ishoku shook her head.

"I don't need this shit... my other self will explain it to you." She said then collapsed.

It was like waking up, that was the best way to describe it. One minute she had been lying in a field of flowers, stubbornly trying to ignore the almost flirty gaze of a small female fox, and the next blinking her white eyes in the bright morning light.

With an expectant looking girl with purple flame marks around her eyes standing right in front of her

"Um...can I help you?" Hinata said gently.

"Dark Blue said you'd tell me about sex." The girl said.

Her cheeks lost their pale complexion in an instant, in favor of a burning red (helped along by the quick glance at her coat, or more accurately, lack thereof). Her darker side had a little explaining to do.

"Ah, um, I d-don't th-think that I-I'm th-the right p-person to ask a-about this, um, m-maybe you sh-should talk to y-your parents, or y-your sensei..." Hinata studdered out nervously.

"But Dark Blue promised!" The childish whine, even accompanied by an indignant footstamp, broke her out of her panicked ramblings. While still incredibly embarrassed, she was no longer in danger of hyperventilating.

'_Calm down Hinata, calm down. Deep breaths._' Hinata thought.

"Well, uh, if I, uh, she promised, I guess I could...?" Hinata said.

"YAY!" The strange girl yelled happily, then tackled her onto the ground, stick-like arms crushing her midsection

"I'm going to call you Hinaberry, cause you're red and blue at the same time like a bowl of these berries, and you're all soft and squishy too!" She said, acting more and more like a young girl who had just been given a new pet with each passing second. That, or a lot of sugar.

"Um, could you, um, m-maybe get off me? Please?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, sure", She happily jumped off her, without breaking sentence, "I'm really excited because I'm gonna learn something new. You see, I was talking to Grumpy Face-kun yesterday, and he said that its always good to learn new things. Course, he was talking about techniques, but I thought it might apply to everything, so I decided that I'd learn one new thing today, and I'm already learning something new. Isn't that awesome!" The strange girl gave me another expectant look.

"Err...yes?" Hinata said, confused.

"I knew you'd think so!" She declared, seemingly satisfied. Suddenly, the girl collapsed to the ground, landing on her stomach, using her arms to support her head. Somehow, her eyes seemed to sparkle with a childish innocence.

She sat down in front of the girl, her arms covering her bare chest, she knew her jacket was nearby, she just wished she had it.

"Well, go on" The expectant look was back.

"Um, okay. Well, a, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Hinata said.

"Does that mean your a man?"

"WHAT!" Hinata basically screamed, in shock.

The girl '_I wonder how I can ask her name without being rude?_' at least had the decency to look apologetic.

"Well, when I got here, you and her were doing something, and she was making these weird noises. After everything, Dark Blue said you two had been having sex, and then I said 'what's sex?' and she said the other her would explain it to me and then she collapsed. Then you got up."

Actually, scratch that, her darker half had a lot more than a LITTLE explaining to do.

"So, a, why do you think I'm a man?" Hinata said.

"Well, I know for a fact that Sakura-chan is a girl, and you said that sex is about a man and a woman loving each other, so that must mean your a guy!"

"No, a, sometimes sex can be between two girls..." Hinata said.

"Why would you do sex sandwiched between two girls?"

Perhaps this girl was a little too literal minded.

"Um, that's not what I meant. Y-you see, sometimes..." Hinata said.

-Outside the Clearing-

"So...when Two guys do sex, they put their..."

Kiba back-pedaled furiously. Okay, so Hinata was a little strange lately, and that snake girl with the changing hair was just plain creepy to begin with, but that did not mean he would ever willingly blunder into a conversation that awkward. And, if he could help it, he would be able to refrain from pondering over why those two had been on that topic of conversation in the first place.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he resolved to give the two another fifteen minutes to finish talking, before he came back. "From now on, you can walk yourself in the morning Akamaru." Kiba whispered to the white puppy he'd put in his jacket just a minute ago. Akamaru nodded..

-7:03 AM, Campsite-

Everyone turned and looked when Sakura walked into camp, her red crop top, mesh shirt, elbow-length armored gloves and even her dark green shorts looked a little dirty, like she'd been rolling in the grass. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, he had a good idea what she'd been doing since Hinata was also out of camp. Kiba turned and looked away.

Sakura stopped when she saw everyone looking at her, some rather oddly. "I was training with Hinata." Sakura said, hoping they believed her.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Shino?" Kiba said quietly.

A few moments later a bug landed on Shino's left hand and crawled up his sleeve. He glanced at his team mate. They'd been keeping an eye on Sakura, Ino and especially Hinata since the incident in Konoha where Hinata had shown up for their meeting acting like her old self, before Naruto was killed by Neji. He listened to his bug that had been on Sakura relay what it knew from that morning. Since Sakura wasn't on either of their teams this mission was his first chance to bug her. He was surprised, but not shocked by what it told him she'd been doing with Hinata, but what did shock, and even worry him, was what happened when they were interrupted by Sakura's new team mate. He didn't get everything about it because they'd leapt away, he'd have to get the rest from the bug on Hinata. "She was with Hinata."

"That all?" Kiba asked quietly.

Shino thought a moment, especially about what he'd seen Hinata do to Neji, and considered how she might react if he outed her and Sakura, and if he was right, Ino and his sensei Kurenai as well, as their reactions. He was sure of Ino from what he'd heard from Shikamaru and Choji, but Kurenai was only a guess, she'd always had a motherly relationship with Hinata, even before they were a team, and that had only strengthened since she adopted Hinata. He made his decision based on 2 facts. 1, the others would be mad and would beat him at most. 2, the new Hinata could kill him, she was too inpredictable and the risk too high at this point.. "Hai."

-7:14 AM, Berry Field-

Ishoku saw her head come back up, her arms fell away from her breasts and her smile was gone, Dark Blue was back.

"So you understand now?" Hinata said.

"Yep, it sounds weird, but fun too... can we have sex?" Ishoku asked innocetly, like sex was no big deal.

Hinata actually almost choked and had to cough. "Are you serious?" Hinata said, this was almost too much even for her.

"Course I am, if you're friends and having sex makes you better friends, I wanna do that with everyone." Ishoku said cheerfully.

Hinata looked at the green-haired girl closely, and to her amazment she could tell the girl was serious. "Sex isn't something you just do, even with best friends. I'll make you a deal... you keep what happened here a secret, and that means you can't tell anyone you saw me and Sakura having sex, or that we had this talk... and after this mission is over, if everyone is still alive and you still want to, I'll make sure you have sex with someone. You understand about sexual preferences right?"

Ishoku cocked her head slightly to the right a moment, then smiled. "Uh huh, being straight is sex with people of the other gender, gay and lesbian is sex with your own gender, and bisexual means you wanna fuck everyone!" Ishoku said cheerfully.

Hinata sighed, she couldn't believe the conversation she was having, compared to Ishoku, Sakura was a raging nymphomaniac when they first started their little group.."Do we have a deal?"

"You bet'cha!" Ishoku said and held out her right hand.

Hinata shook it. "Good, now I'll put my coat back on and you pick a bunch of these berries so everyone can have some for breakfast, carry'em in your shirt like this." Hinata said, the lifted the bottom of Ishoku's shirt to make a big pocket. "Be back at camp in five minutes." Hinata said, stood and went to get her coat.

-7:48 AM, Group Campsite-

"So did everybody like the berries I picked?" Ishoku asked hopefully.

Kakashi nodded.

"They were delicious, thank you Ishoku-chan." Sakura said.

"Thanks Ishi." Sasuke said politely.

"You're welcome Grumpy face-kun!" Ishoku said with a big smile at his nickname for her. She didn't like it the first few imes, but now she saw it as special, she knew he liked her if he gave her a cute nickname.

Tenten giggled, she thought Ishoku was the funniest thing ever, if she didn't know how strong the overly colorful, childish girl really was, she'd of been insulted she wasn't taking being a kunoichi seriously, but then her new team mate was the opposite of her, she liked Zonbi just as much, but for different reasons. "Thank you Ishoku-chan, they made the food much better... no offense Kurenai-san, but Lee and Gai-sensei can barely boil water, I usualy do the cooking on our missions."

Kurenai smirled. "That's alright Tenten, I'm a great cook, but I'm better with a stove than a campfire, so I have to agree, thank you Ishoku."

"That's for sure." Hinata said and smirked, getting a playful elbow from her adopted mother. "Just being honest, the food was good though, thanks Ishoku."

"Thanks." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked happily in agreement.

Shino nodded.

Ishoku nodded back, she wished he talked more, but she also thought he was kinda cool for not saying much, like Sasuke.

"Thank you." Zonbi said emotionlessly.

"They were most enjoyable Ishoku-chan, thank you!" Lee said with his normal enthusiasm.

Ishoku giggled at how funny Lee was, and Gai too, they were the most fun people in Konoha to be around, she just didn't understand why most people avoided them.

"Be glad I didn't cook, I'd hate to have Konoha after me for killing you all." Mei said seriously then finished her last bite and washed it down with the remaining water in her cantine. When she lowered it she looked around, everyone was staring at her, either stunned or outright shocked. "I wasn't kidding, my cooking skills are limited to boiling water for tea." Mei said seriously then sighed. "Cooking was never high on my list of things to learn. So none of you have any weaknesses... that's what I thought." She said then smiled, stood, turned and walked toward the women's campsite with a confident swagger.

"We just got bitch slapped." Kiba said, embarrassed and a little ashamed.

Everyone nodded.

"I wonder if she's good at sex." Ishoku said.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud.

Ishoku looked around as almost everyone fainted. She turned to the only other person still conscious. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes." Zonbi said, stood and headed for the women's campsite, an unseen, almost maniacle smile on her face..

"Weird, I thought they knew about sex... oh well." Ishoku said, stood and began skipping after Zonbi, smiling, to the implications of what she said.

-Hinata's Mindscape, Light Side-

Unseen by her darker half currently in control of her body, Hinata was laying in the flowers thinking about what happened. "How could she do that to... me, Kyuubi-chan?' Hinata asked when she heard the flowers rustling.

"**You know the answer as well as I do Hinata-chan... do I need to say it?"** Kyuubi said.

Hinata rolled onto her left side facing Kyuubi, her bare breasts quietly slapped together, she nodded sadly.

Kyuubi sighed, walked over to Hinata and layed her furry head on the inner side of Hinata's left breast, resting against her right just below the nipple. "**If you really need to hear it... she sees you like your family did, as a weakling. I know you don't like hearing it, but you were weak then and you're weak now... and you know why. And don't give me that shit about her using your body, physically you are strong, you could slaughter your bastard father, the whole Hyuuga Coucil, get your sister Hanabi back, rule the Clan like you know it should be run and no one could do a damn thing about it under Clan Law. Its your mind that's weak, as I've told you hundreds of times. Now... tell me why you're weak.**" Kyuubi said.

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Hanabi, that's why I let her beat on me during training... I just can't make myself hurt her... I'm too soft-hearted and don't like being the center of attention." Hinata said sadly.

"**Look, now that you're awake, fully aware and even adjusting to the situation, I want to train you.**" Kyuubi said.

Hinata quickly sat up, Kyuubi's head thumped on the ground. "Train me?"

"Ng... do that again and I'll chew your tits bloody! Now, do you want to get full control of your body back and show those old bastards how strong you really are, get you sister away from them before they fuck her up like they did you and Neji, honor Naruto like you want to and protect the people you care about?"

"Yes." Hinata said softly.

"What did you say you weak little cunt?" Kyuubi said strongly.

Hinata flinched. "Yes." Hinata said a little firmer.

"I didn't hear that you pussy!" Kyuubi yelled fiercely.

"YES!" Hinata yelled fiercely after leaping to her feet, then punched the air, looking and acting very Naruto-like.

At Hinata's feet, unseen by her, the original, and only, orange flower seemed to almost shake excitedly for a moment, as if alive.

Kyuubi smiled, then transformed into a human woman in a short sleeved red shirt over a very ample chest, black pants, shinobi sandles, red eyes and long red hair just past her knees. "That's what I've been waiting for." Kyuubi said in a gentle but strong human voice.

Hinata paled in surprise, she had no idea Kyuubi had a human form.

End Chapter 8


	9. Bloody Mist

Blue Beast of Konoha

Ch 09: Bloody Mist

By: MikeJV37

x

===Sept 19, 7:12 AM, Water Country, 5 Miles from Mist===

Kakashi was kneeling by the latest map of Mist from ANBU ReCon, Pakkun in front of him, Mei to his right, then Gai and his team, Kurenai and her team across from him, then his team to his left. "I'd prefer we do this at night, but despite their size, as Mei can confirm, Mist security is better at night than during the day, and were it just the four of us we could handle this, but we have to minimize Mist casualties. To give Mei her chance to kill the Mizukage, we're going to provide the opening by distracting their forces. According to Mei the Swordsmen still in Mist are off training until Ten so we have to be quick. At exactly seven twenty-five my team will be at the Main Gate, Gai, your team will be here... at the East wall, Kurenai, your team will be at the West wall... here. Mei, you'll slip in from the North side after we draw the guards away. Normally I'd also use disguises, but once Mei is Mizukage we shouldn't have any reprocussions from Mist... right?" Kakashi said, looking at Mei at the last part.

"I gave my word to your Hokage, I don't go back on my word. I only want the killing to stop while Water Country still has a few Bloodline-Limits left... mine included. Once I'm Mizukage you have my word I'll officially form an alliance with Konoha, and there are several others within Water Country that I'll personally deal with." Mei said clenching her fists tightly. '_Starting with that prick in Snow Country._' Mei thought.

"Remember, it doesn't matter how you do it, without risking any civilian lives, but your main objectives are to lure as many of them out as possible, and distract them for... twenty minutes enough time?" Kakashi said, the last line to Mei who nodded. "So only use enough force to hurt them, don't kill them unless you have too. Mei, use the radio I gave you to signal me when its over or something goes wrong. Any questions?" Kakashi said looked at everyone a moment, then nodded. "Good... Hinata, Zonbi, Ishoku, last resort only, understood?" Kakashi said seriously.

"Understood Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said.

"Hai." Zonbi said emotionlessly.

"I'll try doggy-kun..." Ishoku said then giggled. "I mean Kakashi-sensei. Sowwy Mr Kakashi, I was looking at Mei-chan's big boobies and forgot where I was." Ishoku said in her little girl voice as she smiled sweety.

Mei blushed subtley when most of them turned at looked at her. "She saw me bathing the other day, anyone makes a perverted comment and I'll burn your ass... and I mean that literally." Mei said seriously.

"Sorry Mei-chan, Sakura-chan has been helping me, but sometimes its hard knowing what I can say and what I should keep secret." Ishoku said, her hair starting to turn blue.

'_Blue hair, that's new... it must mean she's embarrassed or ashamed._' The other kids, Mei, Kurenai and Gai thought.

"That's alright Ishoku, just don't do it again okay." Mei said politely, she kinda liked the brightly dressed girl with the changing hair, she was strange, but fun to be around, which was something her life seriously lacked.

Ishoku smiled happily and nodded.

Kakashi shook his head slightly. "Everyone be careful..."

"Kakashi, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Hinata interrupted.

Kakashi nodded, stood and lead Hinata out of casual earshot. "What are you thinking?" Kakashi said calmly.

"I have another idea. I know it's only been a little over a month since Anko and Hotaru started training them, but we're ready. Physically Sakura is already stronger than most Chunin, and Ino can perfectly copy anyone's appearance, but can only hold it for three minutes. You know what I can do, especially if I transform... let us go in with Mei to assist her, that's why we're here and you know it Kakashi, together the three of us can do things no one else can. Let us back up Mei, you can reorganize the teams, a twin frontal assult will have the same effect as your plan. Don't baby us, you have my word I won't let anything happen to them, let them prove themselves. Mei won't reveal our secrets, you have my word that if I even suspect she's going to betray us I'll personally take her head off." Hinata said strongly but calmly.

Kakashi looked at Hinata closely for a long moment as he thought hard on what she'd said. "I really don't like it, but your teamwork could compensate for your limited experience... I want the three of you on full alert at all times, especially you Hinata. As important as this is, your primary goal is their lives, if you feel they can't handle this, you'll pull them out immediately. Don't make me regret this Hinata." Kakashi said seriously, a subtle edge in his voice.

"I failed Naruto worse than anyone, that will never happen again." Hinata said in a dead voice.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm authorizing you to do anything you need to complete the mission and bring them home alive. Remember, your mission is to get Mei to the Mizukage, you will not engage him. Once she's there, pull back and help us, the bigger threat we are the more Mist nin they'll send out and give Mei a better chance to succeed. Get your team and move out, we'll begin as scheduled so be ready."

Hinata nodded.

===7:25AM, Outside Mist, Main Gate===

Hinata deactivated her Byakuugan and turned to them. "Kakashi's map was accurate, and from what I saw we can get about halfway to the Tower by using the rooftops, but the village is set up with very little around the Tower to avoid this type of attack and maximize their defense using all the nearby waterways and fountains, the Swordsmen would be the main line of defense for the Tower and it looks like Mist is set up around defending the Tower against any assault, and with the Seven Swordmen and the preffered style of fighting they have an advantage over most other shinobi within the village... but we aren't just anyone. Mei, you said several shinobi will always be on guard around the Tower, Jonin most likely, when the others attack they'll stay, and the moment they detect us they'll shroud the area around the Tower with mist, right?" Hinata said.

Mei nodded. "Hai, they'll be able to find us easily, but we won't be able to see them. Dispelling the mist won't work, they'll keep a guard or two hidden to maintain it until the threat is over, the guards we see won't be using the Hidden Mist jutsu. You may be able to se thru it with your Byakuugan, at least until they know they're dealing with a Hyuuga, then thicken it until even your Byakuugan is useless because of all the chakra and they'll target you first Hinata. Our Jonin are trained to be able to counter abilities like yours and Kakashi's," Mei said.

===7:33 AM, Mist, Rooftop Near Tower===

Hinata deactivated her Byakuugam. "There's a Jonin hidden there behind a powerful Genjutsu, if we can take him out we can get in, there's a few people still in the Tower, but mainly secretaries and a couple Chunin, no threat, The Mizukage is alone in his office, the guard was sent away. However, there's one Jonin stationed at a key point inside the Tower, but only the one on the first floor is in our way." Hinata said.

"Hinata, if I can hold the guard on the right a minute, can you get to the hidden guard without being seen and kill him?" Ino said.

"Ino, he's a hundred yards away, can you reach someone at that distance?" Hinata said.

"It's pushing my limit, but I can do it, but he's a Jonin and even with my recent training I doubt I can hold him longer fifteen or twenty seconds if he knows how to counter my jutsu, if he doesn't I could manage a minute at most." Ino said.

"Mei, would anyone notice if we replaced them with a Genjutsu?" Sakura said.

"Hmm, normally yes... but we only need a few minutes to get me to the Mizukage, then it won't matter." Mei said.

Ino turned and gave Sakura a kiss. "That's my girl, what do you say Hinata, it'll work, I know it."

Hinata smiled then turned to Mei. "Sakura has near perfect chakra control and is a Genjutsu type. We'll only get one shot, but we can do it. Mei, me and Ino will take out the three guards and Sakura will replace them with a Genjutsu. The moment we do Mei, you get to the door as fast as you can and get inside, I'll take out the inside guard and you get to the Mizukage, once you're inside we'll pull out, so you'll be on your own. Are you sure you can beat him?"

"Hai, he's powerful, but he can't beat my special jutsu, I'm just too hot to handle." Mei said confidently and smiled.

"I'll say." Ino said with a wink and perverted smile.

"While you are interesting, you have nothing to bring to the deal for me to enjoy, unless one of you has a clit a foot or more long, or are hinding an equally large hermaphrodite cock... pity, try me again in a few years when you're more developed... and if any of you mention our little conversation to anyone... I'll roast you all alive... clear?" Mei said firmly.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino nodded.

"Good, if this works I'll give each of you a kiss, on the lips, now let's move, all this talk of sex and killing is getting me all worked up." Mei said and smirked.

Hinata giggled a moment. "You're just like Anko-sensei."

Mei made a mental note of that fact.

"Bummer, but if you do swing our way I can wait a few years to give you something to play with." Ino said and cupped her hands under her chest like she was holding big breasts.

Mei smirked. "I do, any of you match or surpass what I have, and I'll be your bitch for one night you'll never forget."

===7:36 AM, Outside Mist's Main Gate===

Her smile literally crossed her face, she was having the best time ever. They'd sent a couple teams out after them, and they beat them easily, she didn't even have to use any jutsu and only needed a few kunai, probably Genin like them, these guys were more fun to play with, they were much stronger, her currently blond hair told her friends how happy she was playing her new favorite game, kill the bad guys. She'd hated this part of her personality until now because it had lept her from having friends, or even a life until she'd been freed from that cell and put on a team. She was born to be a cold blooded killer, that was her core, but it wasn't who she wanted to be, that emotional conflict is why she acted like an innocent little kid, her mind had split. This was a truely special day for her, both halves of her were truely happy, she was protecting her only real friends, and killing people, pure bliss... until her eyes caught something at the edge of her vision, she spun around and froze at the sight of a katana sticking out of Sasuke's back, then it was pulled out and raised for a death blow. Dropping her kunai, she flashed through a long series of had signs and and threw a lightning bolt that turned everyone in front of her for 100 yards into a smoking, charred, skeleton... before the kunai hit the ground. She ran to Sasuke's side, caught him and layed him down. "Don't die Sasuke-kun, please... I didn't even get to kiss you." Ishoku said sadly.

"Like I'd kiss a girl dressed like a psychotic rainbow..." Sasuke said, smiled and went limp.

Ishoku saw his eyes close... and all she saw was his face. She'd been told never to do it under any circumstances, they'd lock her up forever if she did... and at the moment, she couldn't care less. Tears streaming down her face, her hair turned ghostly white, she threw back her head and unleashed a blood chilling shriek ofc pure, unbridled rage as she unleashed her ultimate attack. Her mouth stretched open as large as her head as a white cobra slithered out, at least the first 2-3' was snake, then shoulders, long arms ending in long, black claws, then as her clothes fell off her skin split as ishoku's true from stood to a terrifying 9', the top 3' her long snake neck and cobra head, her hood spread wide. Lean but powerful body, firm E cup breasts, long muscular legs, a 5' tail... and all covered in white scales. Around her solid yellow eyes with black vertical slit pupils was the familiar purple flame-like marks, but now they went around her head and down the back of her neck and spread out on her hood.

Everyone froze in terror at her appearance, and from the fear aura she was generating, they could see it as a haze-like shimmer.

She opened her mouth wide, revealing huge fangs, she hissed, drew back slightly, then forward and a growing cone of purple flames erupted from her mouth at the nearest group of Mist nin, 5 of them... 26' away, the flame cloud hit them all at once and the ground around them for 10', then stopped. Nothing was left but burnt earth. A kunai bounced off her chest, she dropped into the ground... then the Mist nin that threw it dropped into the ground before his death scream was heard.

A few moments later the ground behind another nearby Mist nin exploded an instant before Ishoku rose up behind hin, down came her open mouth, swallowed his head, her fangs pierced his armor like it was paper, she grabbed his lower body above his waist, and with a powerful jerk of her long neck tore him in half and swallowed what was in her mouth in a single gulp, dropped the rest then pointing her hands at 2 different groups she scorched both with a very powerful lightning bolt like the first, before she transformed. "**Who'sss nexsst?**"

Finally shaking off the effect and his shock, Kakashi scanned the field, his Sharingan eye instantly found everyone. He quickly killed the Mist nin near him. "Kurenai, do what you can for Sasuke! Gai, I need this field secured NOW!" Kakashi said. all rules were off now, Ishoku had to be calmed down before she totally lost control.

"Lee, drop'em, the full power of youth is needed! Tenten, unleash your power!" Gai said fiercely, then looked at his new apprentice, he'd truely wished he wouldn't have to use 1 of her special abilities. He just hoped her new bonds she'd formed with her team mates would keep her from losing control. He blurred to her with a burst of speed and gave Zonbi her order. "Secure the area, allow no enemies to escape or harm our friends!" Gai said then blurred away from her.

"TWIN RISING DRAGONS!" Tenten yelled as she rose into the air facing the bulk of the enemies.

Lee yelled as he opened the Third Gate, his skin turning red.

Hands open wide, Zonbi dropped to her left knee and drove her fingers into the ground. "FORBIDDEN ART: DEATH CAGE!"

Everyone froze when Zonbi yelled out her technique, a moment later the ground shook and a giant cage wall made of bones rose up from the ground, but not just in front of Mist, it surrounded the field, sealing everyone inside.

At the main Gate, a big Mist nin grabbed the bone cage to break it, then screamed as within seconds his life was drained from him, a pile of bones fell to the ground, his flesh and even his clothes turned to dust.

"Do not touch the barrier." Zonbi said then stood. "Gai-Sensei, shall I restore his lifeforce before it leaves him?" Zonvi said, a tremmor of darkness in her voice.

Ishoku blurred to Zonbi. "You can sssave Ssssassssuke-kun?" Ishoku asked, kneeling in front of Zonbi.

"Ishoku, will you change back if she does?" Kakashi said.

"If I can kissss him before you put me back... yesss." Ishoku said.

"Do what you must to save him Zonbi-chan!" Gai exclaimed.

"Bring me a live Mist nin." Zonbi said and headed for Sasuke.

Ishoku blurred to another part of the field and grabbed a Mist nin before Tenten's 2nd barrage of kunai hit and carried the terrified man to Sasuke.

Kurenai stepped back as Zonbi kneeled by Sasuke, put her left on his stomach over the wound. She watched the huge snake woman that was a small girl until a few minutes ago drop the Mist nin to the ground next to the dark clothed girl who immediately put her right on the man's chestChakra visinly appeared pulsing from his body, intoto Zonbi's ahand, through her body to her left and into Sasuke who started to Mist nin screamed as, in about 30 seconds he shriveled up to skin and bones, then died. Moments later the glow around Sasuke faded and he suddenly took a deep breath and sat up. Zonbi had a grin or pure sadistic pleasure on her face for a moment as she looked a the remains of the dead Mist nin.

Sasuke saw the huge snake woman and flinched, before taking a closer look. "Ishoku?" She nodded. "How..."

"Her true form... you were never suppossed to see it though, By using this transformation she's probably ended her career and will never see another person again the rest of her life." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

Ishoku lowered her head and covered her face with her hands.

"She thought you died, if it wasn't for Zonbi she probably would of lost herself to her emotions and killed everyone." Kakashi said.

Ishoku nodded, ashamed.

Kakashi glanced around the field. "It looks like the rest have been taken care of, and Zonbi's barrier will keep out reinforcments... Ishoku, get your clothes, change back and get dressed, Kurenai, cover her with a Genjutsu until she's dressed."

"Don't punish her Kakashi-sensei, this is my fualt. The Mist nin that saw her are dead, and we won't tell anyone... please, we've lost one team mate already, don't take another from us, I don't want to start over again... I'd rather quit. She may have the worst fashion sense in the history of shinobi, but she's my team mate... and my friend." Sasuke said.

Ishoku moved her hands and smiled at Sasuke before looking at Kakashi.

"I'll discuss it with Gai and Kurenai later, for now just do what I said Ishoku." Kakashi said.

===12 Minutes Later===

Zonbi cancelled her jutsu, the barrier sank back into the ground, then Mei and the girls walked through the gate, in Mei's left hand, making the Mist nin bow to her, was the former Mizukage's head.

"Mei Terumii, Fifth Mizukage of Water Country, welcome to Mist. I hope you didn't have any problems." Mei said with a smile.

"A little, but nothing we couldn't handle. Our teams could use some food and place to sleep, and we need to speak to you privately, it's important." Kakashi said.

Mei noticed Sasuke looked sadder and usual, and Ishoku looked absolutely depressed. "I can arrange that, please come with me."

x

End Chapter 9


End file.
